Et si tout n'était que mensonge
by Dralixia
Summary: U.A.Voldemort n'est pas le monstre qu'on croit. Harry et Sirius doivent fuir les sorciers, ils trouvent refuge chez les elfes qui ont subi il y a peu l'enlèvement du prince. Sirius a perdu la mémoire et avec elle toute leur histoire.Slash.chap 13 enligne
1. Prologue

**Voici une autre histoire, racontant encore une fois la vie d'Harry, si Voldemort n'avait pas été celui que nous croyons tous.**

**Je le dit tous de suite, slash de prévu donc voilà quoi. les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR, même si leur personnalité est de moi en partie (lol)**

**par contre l'histoire est de moi, avec pas mal de nouveauté ^^, pas d'esprits anciens incarné dans des peluches comme dans mon autre fic ^^.**

**Bonne lecture, **

**

* * *

****Et si tout n'était que mensonge.**

Prologue.

Pour comprendre notre histoire, il faudrait revenir bien des années en avant, bien avant la naissance du sauveur. Dans un monde où la magie fait loi, où seul les humains, sorciers ou moldus peuvent se permettre de se sentir supérieur aux autres créatures de la magie. Celles-ci, qu'elles soient Elfes, centaures, fées, sirènes, gobelins, loup-garou ou bien d'autres, n'étaient à leurs yeux rien d'autres que des êtres inférieurs, leur devant obéissance et étant soumis à des lois de contrôle. Certaines créatures s'en sortaient mieux que d'autres, gobelins et centaures vivant tranquille, mais deux catégories étaient touchés particulièrement, les elfes, il y en avait plusieurs races, toutes se cachaient et vivaient recluses sur elles-mêmes, se battant entre elles et refusant le contact avec les sorciers. toutes ? Non une avait été réduite en esclavage, les elfes de maisons.

L'autre catégorie regroupait les semi-humains, vampire, loup-garou, se retrouvaient en marge de la société, peu de gens acceptait de les laisser travailler et dans ce cas les boulots étaient très mal payés.

C'est dans ce monde cruel que naquit un sorcier plus puissant que les autres, de part sa nature de fourchelang, il se retrouva quelque peu exclu par ses paires. Avide d'égalité, il travailla dur en politique et pour avoir plus d'importance il prit le nom de Voldemort. Mais bon avoir un slogan comme Voldemort contre l'inégalité, ca ne fait pas trop. La nouvelle réglementation des semi-humains lui attira la sympathie de certaines familles de sang-purs concernées par ce décret et outrée par le ministère.

Dans ce chaos, un autre homme n'appréciait pas la popularité de Voldemort et de ses partisans Mangemorts. Cela déclencha de nombreuses batailles, la plupart furent portés au crédit de Voldemort, détruisant sa réputation, le qualifiant de mage noir, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux vu qu'il pratiquait ce que les incultes nommaient magie noire. Ce fut au cours d'une de ces batailles, qu'il perdit sa compagne et par la même, il confia l'enfant nouveau-né à un orphelinat, mais contrairement à lui, elle eut plus de chances et fut adoptée par une gentille famille moldu.

Le temps passa, Voldemort ne savait guère où vivait son enfant, c'était mieux pour elle, son ennemi continuait à lui faire porter le chapeau de toutes ses tueries. Il ne pouvait même pas se rendre à la justice dans le but de prouver son innocence, il serait aussitôt éliminé. Lorsque qu'enfin la rentrée de sa fille arriva, il chargea le fils d'un de ses amis de bien évalué tout les élèves de 1ères années lors de la répartition. Il reçu le souvenir peu de temps après, il reconnu sans problème le visage de son enfant, à la fois heureux et déçus de sa maison, déçu car elle n'était pas dans sa maison, mais heureux car ainsi personne ne la soupçonnera. Très vite, l'enfant devient une jolie jeune femme, ce fut lors de son 16ème anniversaire que Voldemort pris contact avec elle, il lui raconta toute l'histoire mais aussi son héritage et le fait qu'elle devait le cacher pour vivre libre, bien que celui-ci soit le moins dur à vivre mais tant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la bonne personne, elle serait en danger.

Elle ne lui répondait jamais, mais grâce à l'un de ses nouveaux partisans, il savait tout d'elle. Il put revivre la remise des diplômes, ses fiançailles, son mariage. Il était triste de cette vie, il ne pouvait regarder que de loin sa fille tant aimée et ses amis. Puis un jour, une lettre lui parvint, une lettre de sa fille, lui demandant pardon de ne pas l'avoir cru, lui annonçant qu'il allait être grand-père.

Il ne pu venir la voir, mais les photos du bébé, de son petit-fils si mignon, le ravirent. Ils avaient décidé d'une première rencontre pour Noël, mais malheureusement, il ne put jamais la voir, car dans la nuit du 31 octobre1980, l'homme qui se faisait passé pour lui, Voldemort, mit fin à la vie de sa fille et de son époux. Il ne put tuer l'enfant grâce à l'intervention du parrain de celui-ci. Tout deux disparurent dans la nuit mais le jeune homme était mortellement blessé et avait perdu sa baguette.

« -tant pis pour eux, ils ont voulu se rétracter, quitter mon organisation, ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient, et cet imbécile de Black mourra sous peu, avec bébé Potter. Je dois juste donner un avis de recherche pour meurtre, enfin tout du moins haute trahison car c'est ce pauvre Jedusor qui va encore prendre la responsabilité de ce carnage. » Jubila l'homme en transplanant vers une destination inconnue.

* * *

**le chapitre 1 bientôt, il commence avec l'attaque du 31/10/1980. Et oui Harry n'a que 3 mois tout rond. ^^**


	2. 1: Funeste jour

stormtrooper2: Qui te parle de Dumby? bon certes je l'aime pas mais disons qu'on va très peu le voir dans ma fic car et ben comment dire, c'est un très vieil homme, un vieillard, enfin tu vois quoi. ^^

Felinness: lit la suite, tu comprendras un peu mieux. disons en gros que les sang-purs sont pour l'égalités des races car là en l'occurrence, ils sont concernés, sans parler de leurs nouveaux statut, je les pleins. en gros les élèves ne veulent plus aller à Serpentard même les purs et durs Serpents. faut bien une raison ^^.

merci aux autres pour leurs rewiews, ca fait plaisir.

info: &.......& : parole dite en esprit, par le lien.

"........": paroles normales.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Funeste jour.

31 octobre 1980.

Deux adultes discutaient vivement, la jeune femme semblait nerveuse bien que son compagnon tentait vainement de la rassurer.

« -Lily-jolie, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons fait le bon choix. Tu as vu comme moi les agissements de Morilca. Même Dumbledore lui fait trop confiance, nous ne savons presque rien de lui. Et tu as vu comme moi que ceux qui l'agaçaient mourraient tous sous les coups de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts. Franchement, j'en suis venu à avoir confiance en ton père malgré le fait qu'il pratique la magie noir. Et puis tu as vu la dernière loi promulguée par le ministère. Toutes les créatures magiques doivent y aller pour ce faire marqués comme du bétail. Pauvre Rémus, je comprends sa fuite, déjà qu'il pouvait à peine travailler mais être marqué, c'était plus que sa dignité ne pouvait en supporter.

-Mais James, où est-il partit ? Et puis nous, qu'allons nous faire si le ministère découvre mes secrets ?

-chut, calmes toi, personne ne les découvrira. Le fait que tu sois une vélane ne se voit plus maintenant que tu es liée à moi. Il faudra faire attention à Harry quand viendra l'heure, mais comme toi, il a eu la chance de naitre pendant les vacances. Et puis pour ton père, ce sera assez simple, il lui suffira de prendre du polynectar pour venir nous voir. »Lui murmura James au creux de l'oreille.

Lily soupira et se laissa aller dans les bras de son mari. Elle remonta dans ses souvenirs et son arrivée à Poudlard. Comme son père adoptif était avocat, elle aimait bien lire les livres de lois et ceux du monde magique n'y avaient pas échappés. Elle avait été surprise de voir autant de nouveaux amendements durant les 20 dernières années, bien plus qu'il n'y en avait eu au cours des 2 derniers siècles, la plupart concernait les créatures magiques et les semi-humains, les trainants plus bas que terre, pas le droit de travailler dans telle ou telle branches, pas le droit pour les futurs sorciers hybrides d'aller à Poudlard et ainsi de suite, la plupart des élèves étaient chanceux car leur héritage n'apparaissait qu'à 16 ou 17ans, mais le pire c'est que cela touchait principalement les sang-purs.

Rémus avait eu de la chance, il avait reçu le parrainage de Dumbledore, directeur de l'établissement puis très vite de quelques-uns de ses camarades de maison. Il avait ainsi pu faire ses études mais malgré ses très bons résultats, le ministère lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

Et que dire des lois sur les Sang-purs, nombreux de leurs privilèges avaient été supprimés, le nouveau gouvernement était pro-moldus, enfin un peu trop pro-moldu, les nés-moldus étaient traités comme des rois, recevant des bourses d'études gracieusement payées par les taxes que devaient payés les vieilles familles. Puis venait les sang-mêlé, tout aussi bien traités ; et enfin les sang-purs.

Deux catégories se trouvaient parmi eux, ceux qui approuvaient le gouvernement et qui n'avaient pas de sang impurs dans les veines, et donc qui pour certains appartenaient à l'ordre du phénix ;

Et ceux qui n'avait pas cette chance, ceux qui avaient eu un ancêtre qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de batifoler avec un veela, un dragon, etc. ceux qui n'appréciaient pas cette inversion de pouvoir, avant les sang-purs étaient les rois, désormais ils étaient presque en dessous des moldus au niveau de leur droits.

Elle fut rappelée à la réalité quand la cheminée s'anima crachant un semblant d'humain aux yeux bleu.

« -ben alors Patmol ? Tu ne sais plus marcher, tu es en retard, je t'attendais bien plus tôt. Même Lily a eu le temps de faire une sieste » lança James en riant.

Le dit Patmol fit la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire, tirer la langue puis bouder.

«- Faux-frère ! J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, il est hors de questions que je rate une seule seconde avec mon filleul préféré.

-franchement, Sirius arrête de faire l'enfant, et puis tu n'as qu'un seul filleul. » Ria Lily.

Les trois Gryffondors parlèrent toutes la soirée, Sirius avait définitivement sombré dans le gagatisme lorsque Lily lui avait mis Harry dans les bras, c'est à peine s'il répondait à ses amis, et lorsque qu'il avait été l'heure pour le bébé de retourner dans son lit, il avait supplié, pire qu'un Poufsouffle, pour le garder dans ses bras encore un peu, supplique refusé évidemment.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Sirius était parti, pourtant Lily avait un mauvais pressentiment, brusquement la porte vola en éclats, elle ne put distinguer qu'une silhouette noire avant qu'un sort vert ne la frappe, lui volant son dernier souffle. James qui venait de réaccueillir Sirius parce que cet idiot avait oublié des affaires importantes comme sa baguette, se précipita vers le salon, il put voir son futur assassin, déjà la réplique de Voldemort, l'usurpateur, le visait, le sort de mort prêt à partir. James tenta tant bien que mal de se protéger et de prévenir Sirius car l'intrus n'était pas seul.

« -Sirius fuit avec Harry, ce sont eux, vite !..... » Hurla-t-il de succomber suite à l'effondrement de ses sorts de protection.

Sirius n'était pas dupe, de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire, à part tenter de récupérer une baguette ennemie, la sienne trônait dans le salon, il s'était précipité dans la chambre de son filleul, l'emmitouflant dans une couverture. Le bruit de pas se rapprochant, l'avait rapproché de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit rapidement afin d'avoir une issue de secours. Ce fut le hurlement de son ami qui le poussa à sauter, il se reçu mal, se foulant la cheville mais continua à courir vers les limites de la maison, des sorts fusaient derrière lui, certains le touchant et le blessant gravement, pourtant il continuait à fuir, non pour sa vie mais pour celle du fils de ses meilleurs amis. Il suppliait la magie de l'aider, de les emmener dans un endroit sûr. Il reçu au moment où il passait l'infime frontière, un brusque sort qui le fit tomber, l'ennemi croyait avoir triomphé mais les deux fugitifs disparurent alors, la magie avait accédé à son souhait.

L'homme gronda de fureur, dans sa rage, il fit apparaitre la marque des ténèbres.

Se tournant vers ses hommes, il parla :

« -voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent me défier ou encore quitter mon organisation, ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient, et cet imbécile de Black mourra sous peu, avec bébé Potter. Je dois juste donner un avis de recherche pour meurtre, enfin tout du moins haute trahison car c'est ce pauvre Jedusor qui va encore prendre la responsabilité de ce carnage. De plus ce stupide gryffondor sera incapable de se souvenir de quoique ce soit, les oubliettes sont très pratique pour régler les ennuis. Maintenant chacun chez soit mais bruler moi cette maison. » Jubila l'homme en transplanant vers une destination inconnue.

* * *

Au plus profond d'une forêt,

Plusieurs elfes étaient de garde au sanctuaire, en ce jour de fête personne ne devait entrer dans celui-ci à moins de provoquer délibérément les Compagnons. Personne ne savait sous quelles formes ils se cachaient, ce pouvait être un phénix comme une petite souris. Chaque elfe se voyait lié à un Compagnon à leur naissance, celui les rejoignait aussi vite que possible. L'enfant et le Compagnon grandissait ensemble, en vieillissant, les Compagnons gagnaient d'autres forment rarement plus de 2 ou 3, comme les elfes et leurs animagus.

Elspeth était entrain de parler des légendes avec son Compagnon Jasp, un lynx, quand brusquement un tourbillon se forma devant elle, celui-ci disparu dévoilant aux elfes éberlués et à leurs Compagnons, un homme gravement blessé tenant contre lui un bébé.

« -sauvez-le, s'il-vous plait, sauvez-le ! » murmura l'homme avant de s'évanouir.

Elspeth avait récupéré l'enfant avant que l'humain ne tombe, le bébé allait bien mais il était très affaiblit. Elle regarda ses camarades, ceux-ci semblaient gênés, elle reporta son regard sur Jasp qui flairait l'humain.

&-Que faisons-nous Jasp ? La loi est clair pas d'humains dans nos territoires, ceux qui osent venir sont tués sans pitié. Mais ce n'est qu'un nourrisson, et l'homme est près de la mort.

-pour l'enfant, il peut rester mais pour l'autre je ne sais pas !& soupira le lynx avant de regarder la raison de son acceptation qui venait de sortir du sanctuaire.

* * *

Bon, il me faut d'abord expliquer ce que sont en réalité les Compagnons. Voyez les comme les familiers du sorcier, mais ils sont totalement indépendant. ils ont des liens spéciaux avec leur compagnons d'ames. en règle générale, ils ont 2 formes, une forme terrestre (qui peut être ailé) et une forme céleste( pour les purs terre ^^)

pour d'autres comparaisons, voyez les comme les daemons dans A la croisée des mondes, les familiers dans Tara Duncan mais surtout comme les compagnons dans Les hérauts de Valdemar.

un petit plus également, Morilca cache un secret en son nom, trouver le ^^, il a une signification en francais, encore faut-il trouver la langue à laquelle il appartient, ( et oui c'est un nom commun au départ: morilca


	3. 2: choix cornéliens

Chapitre 2: choix cornéliens.

Base secrète de l'ordre du phénix. 01/11/1980 -9h.

Tous les membres importants de l'ordre étaient présents. La majorité avait lu les dernières nouvelles dans la gazette, tandis que d'autres c'étaient portés sur les lieux du drame.

Severus Rogue était ce qu'on appelle un espion, oh, pas un espion qui donne les plans des autres pour les contrer mais juste pour informer certains amis de ce qu'on les accusait. Il était de garde cette nuit-là, il avait été l'un des premiers à se porter au secours des victimes. La marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus de la maison, tandis que le feu la ravageait. Avec l'aide d'autres sorciers, il avait pu éteindre l'incendie, mais les deux corps calcinés au niveau de ce qui était autrefois le salon de sa meilleure amie le rendaient amer. Les Potter venaient juste de quitter l'ordre pour raisons personnelles, et voilà qu'un mois plus tard, ils étaient tués. Le plus étrange dans tout cela, était la présence de trois sources magique, trois baguettes, mais seulement 2 corps, pas un de plus, pas un de moins. Aucune présence du nourrisson. Comment allait-il le dire à Tom ? Comment lui avouer si ce n'était pas déjà fait par les journaux, que le reste de sa famille venait d'être tuée par l'Usurpateur.

Voyant son collègue et mentor prendre la parole, Severus sortit de ses lugubres pensées, de toute façon, il devra rapporter les conclusions à Tom et s'il ne venait pas à Tom, Tom viendra à lui*.

« _-c'est un triste jour pour nous, en effet, bien que les Potter aient quitté l'Ordre. Ils étaient néanmoins des amis, une famille prête à tout donner pour aider dans cette lutte contre les ténèbres. Leur perte sera douloureuse pour bon nombre d'entre nous. Mais la disparition encore plus tragique du jeune Potter alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois m'attriste grandement, encore un enfant sacrifié dans cette sinistre lutte. Il semblerait que le jeune Sirius Black se soit finalement laissé endoctriner par les ténèbres, en effet le premier membre sur place l'a surprit avant qu'il ne puisse fuir au loin gravement blessé. Il a également supposé que le jeune Harry soit avec lui au vu du tas de couvertures dans les bras de Black. Un mandat d'arrêt a été déposé contre lui, néanmoins les chances de retrouver l'héritier des Potter sont quasi inexistantes_. » Déclara Dumbledore.

Severus soupira, les discussions avaient commencé durant l'annonce mais le fait que Black ait trahi son ami, son frère, avait surpris tout le monde. Lui, n'y croyait pas, Black était comment dire, il était tout simplement Black. Et pour l'avoir vu avec Harry dans les bras, il savait que ce stupide Gryffon était totalement incapable de faire du mal à son filleul, de même qu'à Potter père qui lui avait offert une famille.

Voyant que la réunion était finie, il se leva, salua les autres membres de l'ordre et transplana. Il avait de mauvaise nouvelle à dire et certainement un homme à retenir pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une chose stupide. Pourvu que Malefoy soit déjà présent.

* * *

Manoir Ophiuchus. 8h.

Tom s'était réveillé avec un très mauvais pressentiment, l'arrivé de Malefoy vers 8h10 le rendit encore plus soupçonneux. Pourquoi le blond s'était-il présenté aussi tôt ? Et pourquoi l'empêchait-il de lire la gazette que venait d'apporter le hibou. Agacé, il ne put s'empêcher de stupéfier le blond. Tout en s'approchant pour récupérer le journal, il le sermonnait.

« _-Franchement Lucius, je sais que tu es encore jeune, mais ce genre de gaminerie n'est plus de ton âge, laisse-ca à ton fils et à ses amis lorsqu'ils seront en âge de le faire._ »

Tom ne put s'empêcher de voir un Lucius et un James en plus jeune, si le fils de Lucius était partit pour ressembler parfaitement à son père, son petit Harry, lui, bien que d'après certains il ressemble à son père, il avait néanmoins les yeux de sa mère Lily. Associez ces deux futurs garnements ensemble, il y a de forte chance qu'ils deviennent vite des terreurs à cause des deux maraudeurs qui côtoyaient son petit-fils, l'éducation des Malefoy mise à mal par la spontanéité de ceux-ci.

Tom se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, libéra Malefoy puis ouvrit son journal avant que Lucius n'ait pu faire un geste. Tout ce déchaina en une seconde, Lucius n'avait réussi qu'à retarder l'échéance que de 15minutes, 15 malheureuses minutes. Et dire qu'il lui faudra attendre une bonne heure avant que Severus ne vienne l'aider. Pour le moment, il devait empêcher le Lord de quitter le manoir pour aller voir de ses propres yeux.

C'est ainsi que Severus les trouva, Lucius lançant régulièrement des sorts d'immobilisations et essayant de le calmer, et un Voldemort totalement désespéré qui réussissait à faire 20 centimètres à chaque fois, et encore, Lucius l'avait plusieurs fois reculé déjà mais sa magie, hors de contrôle, brisait de plus en plus rapidement les sorts, fatiguant le blond.

Severus soupira, rejoignant les 2 hommes il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait leur dire. Lucius le regardait désormais, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux qui disparu bien vite en rencontrant le regard de son ami. Tom, aussi, s'était arrêté, contre deux personnes, il ne pourrait rien. Il devait attendre, soupirant, il regagna son fauteuil et reporta son attention sur Severus.

«_ -je n'ai aucune bonne nouvelle, Tom. James et Lili sont mort, c'est officiel._ Tom se cacha la figure avec ses mains, il ne voulait pas savoir plus.

_-Et Harry ?_

_-disparu ! Comme Black, d'ailleurs celui-ci n'a pas sa baguette. Je ne crois pas aux suppositions qui ont été faites. Comment Black aurait-il pu trahir celui qu'il considérait comme son frère ? Pourquoi aurait-il laissé sa baguette sur place ? Ça ne colle pas. Au contraire, il irait jusqu'à donner sa vie pour protéger voir sauver Harry._

Lucius avait écouté avec attention, un point manquait toutefois.

_-vous n'avez pas réussi à mettre la main sur Black ? Ça fait bien 12 heures qu'il est en cavale._

_-Rien, aucun sort de traçage ne fonctionne, soit il est mort, soit il est dans un lieu qui empêche les détections. Tom, la seule chose sensée que tu puisses faire est d'attendre. Attendre qu'on les retrouve, ou alors qu'il reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard. La seule certitude que nous avons est qu'il est encore vivant. Nous finirons par le retrouver._" Soupira Severus.

Les 2 hommes acquiescèrent, Severus était rassuré, sa plaidoirie avait calmé la colère du Lord. Tant que l'enfant restait vivant, il ne ferait rien d'idiot.

* * *

Forêt de Serdor, Sanctuaire. 01/11/1980- 01h15.

Jasp regardait les deux petites silhouettes qui venaient de sortir des buissons longeant le sanctuaire. Il était étonné par le fait qu'il soit deux. Jamais, au grand jamais, un elfe avait eu 2 compagnons, alors parlons d'un humain. De plus les deux chatons étaient comme le ying&yang, l'un d'un blanc pur et étincelant, l'autre d'un noir de jais plus profond que le noir des souterrains du Royaume de Grifard.

Les autres compagnons avaient également senti les deux intrus, ce fut le corbeau Cob qui résolu l'affaire.

« **-des frères d'âmes ! L'enfant a réussi à appelé le compagnon de son âme sœur, c'est quasiment impossible à faire, Surtout à cet age. Cet enfant à véritablement sa place parmi les elfes. Nous ferions mieux d'aller le présenter aux souverains et de le confier à une nourrice.** »

Compagnons et elfes acquiescèrent. Cob était avec son elfe le plus vieux du groupe et donc le plus sage.

« _-mais que faisons-nous du sorcier ? _» Questionna Elspeth.

«_ -comme tous les siens, il doit mourir. Il est très mal en point, autant abrégé ses souffrances._ » Renchérit l'un des gardes.

Sur ce, il joignit le geste à la parole et sortit son poignard dans le but de tuer proprement le sorcier. La lame n'était plus qu'à 1cm de la gorge de l'homme quand une masse énorme percuta l'elfe, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la raison de ce changement. Un loup gigantesque, aussi grand qu'un poney( et pas les shetlands hein, non, un bon mètre 40 au garrot( 1m40) ) s'était placé au-dessus du mourant. L'un des gardes exprima vite fait son incompréhension.

« _- ce Loup est unique, je le reconnais. Mais la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu c'était hier matin et il était à l'autre bout du royaume. Il n'a pas pu venir aussi vite !_

**-Vous êtes stupides ! Je suis tout à fait capable de me déplacer rapidement, surtout quand la vie de mon compagnon d'âme est en danger. Alors maintenant vous aller le soigner ! **» Gronda le loup dans leur esprit.

Plusieurs grimaces apparurent sur le visage des elfes et de leur compagnon, un mal de crane apparaissait déjà, c'était comme si une horde de dragons venait de les piétiner. En marmonnant, le vieil elfe lança un sort de stase sur le sorcier et le chemin de retour commença.

Elspeth berçait doucement le bébé tout en observant du coin de l'œil le loup qui ne lâchait pas d'un mètre son compagnon. D'ailleurs celui-ci portait entre ses crocs, le chaton blanc tandis que Jasp portait, lui, le chaton noir. De son perchoir, Cob décida de sortir sa science au grand désespoir des plus jeunes.

« **-je trouve cela ridicule de garder ce sorcier vivant ! Il va mourir de toute façon. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'un Loup plus gros que la moyenne se pointe, qu'il faut changer les traditions.**

**-tais-toi donc vieux corbeau ! Tous les humains n'ont pas de compagnons. Je suis son compagnon et par conséquent, il a le droit de vivre. La magie, elle-même, est intervenue pour nous l'amener lui et l'enfant. Et si pour qu'il survive, il dusse passer par le rituel d'adoption, alors il le passera ! **» Gronda le Loup.

Le silence revint. Tous savaient que le rituel n'était pas chose aisé, mais s'était sans doute le seul moyen de survie du sorcier, à condition qu'un elfe consente à partager son sang avec lui.

* * *

* = si tu ne viens pas à Largadère, Largadère viendra à toi.

merci pour vos Rewiews, désolé pour le temps passé depuis le dernier chapitre mais 1 ordi pour 3 c'est pas évident surtout quand je passe mon temps à lire d'autres fics. mais d'ici la semaine prochaine j'aurais de nouveau mon ordi avec son super traitement de texte( pas le cas de celui_ci ^^) mais par contre je bosse.


	4. 3: Le rituel

Salut, désolé pour ce grand moment d'attente, j'ai bossé en aout et en juillet, mon traitement de texte n'était pas top. bon aller, ne cherché pas trop loin, je faisais une orgie de fictions, pour la plupart des vieilles. c'est dommage de voir de super fics sans fin mais bon, faut pas commencer une fics si elle n'a pas été upée depuis 3ans et si elle n'est pas finie. je ferais en sorte de finir les miennes, mais là la fac reprend et comme c'est ma dernière année faut pas que je loupe mes exams.( ce serait bête de devoir retapé pour juste 3 U.E de manqué ^^)

* * *

sinon, pour la fic, aller Morilca= le meurtrier ,me demander plus la langue j'ai perdu le lien avec le traducteur et donc la langue lol.

Et encore merci pour toute vos rewiews qui me vont droits au coeur.

* * *

III-Rituel.

Forêt de Serdor, 01/11/1980, 4h.

Cela faisait quelques heures que le groupe marchait, finalement la cité elfique apparue. En ce jour, la cité recevait les représentants des autres cités et alliés, ils durent passer la sécurité. Le garde en faction leur apprit où se trouvaient les souverains.

_-Normalement, on ne doit pas les déranger, ils sont en plein conseil de guerre avec le prince des Royaumes de Griffard. Mais vu l'étrangeté de la chose, je pense qu'il vaut mieux leur en faire part maintenant._ Lâcha le garde.

Elspeth hocha la tête et raffermissant sa prise sur le nourrisson, elle reprit la marche en direction du conseil. Durant le chemin, ils attirèrent leurs condisciples, surtout sachant le sort que l'on réservait aux sorciers habituellement. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre pour être reçu et ce fut sous le regard sombre du conseil qu'ils présentèrent les deux sorciers, les deux humains, et racontèrent ce qui c'était passé.

Callon Galadhrim avait toujours été un chef sage et juste. La paix avait toujours régnée dans la forêt de Serdor et malgré les diverses tribus qui l'habitaient, l'harmonie avait toujours été présente, enfin jusqu'à il y a peu. Un groupe d'humain, des sorciers, avait pénétré leur frontières et causés de nombreux dégâts et de morts. Depuis aucun humain n'était accepté dans la forêt profonde et ce peu importe la forêt. Dans un premier temps les moldus, ces humains sans pouvoirs car ils ne respectaient pas la nature, la polluant et la détruisant à tout bout de champs et les sorciers, ah ! Les sorciers toutes une histoire pour eux, seul la Meute était autorisé à y vivre, elle est constituée de diverses races mise au ban de la société sorcière, d'ailleurs Serdor abritait une tribu de loup-garou.

La haine contre les sorciers existait vraiment depuis peu, quelques mois tout au plus, en fait depuis cette sombre journée. Un groupe de sorciers avait fait une diversion permettant ainsi à une autre escouade d'entrée dans la cité et plus particulièrement au niveau des appartements princiers.

Ce jour-là au moins trois familles furent brisées, Emelin la nourrice y avait perdu trois membres de sa famille, son époux membre de la garde princière, son fils d'à peine quelques mois et sa fille ainée Sarina. Seul Elspeth sa cadette avait survécu étant à l'entrainement avec les autres recrues. Il fallait ajouter à cela la rage du Prince de Griffard, depuis la mort de sa bien-aimée, son âme sœur, il avait perdu tout intérêt au reste, seule la vengeance guidait ses pas, son seul vœu était de rejoindre Sarina, malgré le soutien de son entourage et la réprobation de Fal sa panthère. Et puis il fallait compter la disparition du prince héritier de Serdor, Mallos, Callon adorait ses jumeaux Mallos et Meril, la seule raison pour laquelle Emelin et Meril étaient vivantes et encore là, était que la petite étant malade, la nourrice lavait conduite auprès des guérisseurs.

C'est pour cela que le conseil se réunissait encore, avant la fin de la semaine, une attaque aura lieu contre un campement présent à la frontière. La seule certitude que Callon avait était que son fils disparu depuis presque cinq mois était encore vivant comme le prouvait son familier Dum qui refusait de lâcher celui de Meril.

_- Que faites-vous là ? Vous savez parfaitement qu'aucun Humain n'à l'autorisation de passer sur nos Terres !_ Gronda le souverain.

Devant lui, la troupe entière frissonna et les pleurs du bébé retentirent, tirant Elspeth de sa stupeur.

_-pardonnez-nous votre Altesse, mais ces deux sorciers sont apparus juste devant le Sanctuaire, l'adulte s'est presque écroulé aussitôt avec pour seule parole un « Sauvez-le ». De plus il s'agit d'un nourrisson, il a quelque mois, moins que Meril et il a réussi je ne sais comment à appeler à lui son familier mais aussi celui de son âme sœur. Angol (la magie) le protège, ne pas lui porter assistance pourrait nous nuire, Majesté._ S'expliqua aussitôt la jeune Elfe.

_-il est vrai que je ne peux décemment pas tuer un bébé qui n'était surement même pas né lors de la disparition de Mallos. Si un membre de ce conseil décide de le parrainer alors je concèderai à lui donner libre accès à nos terres._

Des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt, aucun elfe sain d'esprit n'oserait partager son sang avec un humain, les rares cas qui ont existés étaient pour des âmes sœurs qui pour rester près de l'autre abandonnais sa condition d'humain pour devenir un elfe, la transformation étant très douloureuse pour le receveur. Les minutes défilaient et après avoir fait un tour d'horizon, Callon ne pu que rendre son verdict.

_-Je suis désolé Elspeth mais personne ne veux le faire et je ne peux renvoyer l'enfant auprès des siens pour une bonne raison, c'est qu'il risque un jour d'être notre ennemi._

_-Et si on le confiait à la Meute ? Ils pourraient l'élever parmi eux_. Tenta-elle.

_-Je ne peux leur imposer une bouche supplémentaire et seuls les êtres comme eux sont acceptés, ce bébé est trop jeune pour supporter une transformation, même celle qui lui permettrait de devenir l'un des nôtres._ Répliqua le roi.

Durant l'échange deux paires d'yeux avaient scrutés l'enfant et ses deux familiers, les propriétaires des yeux avaient fini par entrevoir tous ce que l'enfant pourrait amenés aux elfes mais aussi à la Meute et à toutes les autres créatures. Une voix alors s'éleva dans le chaos du conseil stupéfiant celui-ci.

_-Je prendrais en charge l'enfant, je me porte volontaires pour le lier à moi mais il est hors de question de lui faire subir le rituel avant un certain âge car il porte en lui un héritage magique et le transformer avant qu'il n'en ait hérité pourrais lui être fatale, de plus il est trop jeune pour supporter une telle douleur. Je me porte garant également de l'adulte, il devra subir sur le champ le rituel, il ne survivra pas sans mais je ne puis être son donneur. _

Le discours avait laissé pantois tout le monde, qui aurait cru que le plus suicidaire des elfes accepterait la lourde tache de s'occuper de deux étrangers alors qu'une heure avant il prévoyait de mourir sur le champ de bataille. Ce fut la reine Keren qui reprit possession de ses moyens la première.

-_Allons Prince Rémiel, il y a peu vous souhaitiez mourir et maintenant vous voudriez élever un enfant ?_

_-Non, je doute de survivre à la bataille, mais Fallen mérite d'avoir une famille et nous pouvons la lui offrir et en faisant de lui mon héritier, je ne laisse pas mon royaume sans rien, mon père comprendra._

-_Fallen ?_ demanda Callon.

_-oui, Fallen, ce sera son nom désormais car ce bambin est un ange tombé du ciel, il nous apportera le repos et plus tard nous aideras à retrouver Mallos, j'en suis sur._

Sans un mot de plus, l'elfe se leva et rejoignit le petit groupe. Il récupéra le bébé sans qu'Elspeth n'offre la moindre résistance et sur ce commença le rituel d'adoption.

_-tu sais petit Prince, tu as les même yeux que ma mère, les mêmes que moi. Qui aurait cru qu'un petit humain pourrait à se point ressembler à l'elfe noir que je suis. Avec tes yeux vert et tes cheveux noirs tu pourrais passer sans problème pour mon fils si l'on oublie tes oreilles. Accepte ce sang que je t'offre, de ma lignée tu seras désormais et quoiqu'il m'arrive je serais toujours là pour toi. Je ne connais pas ton ancien nom et il se peut que nous le connaissions pas avant plusieurs années, c'est pourquoi tu seras désormais Fallen Rémiel Mornedhil, futur prince des royaumes de Griffard. Ainsi moi, Rémiel Roval Mornedhil, Prince héritier des elfes noirs du royaume souterrain de Griffard, ai-je parlé_. Déclara le Prince tout en lançant un sort de guérison sur les plaies qu'il avait fait pour le rituel.

Le conseil ne pu qu'accepter la déclaration du jeune Prince, il faut bien avouer que l'elfe d'à peine 26ans était encore très jeune dans leur critère, l'enfance se déroulant en générale assez vite jusqu'à les 17ans puis ensuite le vieillissement augmentait exponentiellement avec l'âge. A 26ans, le Prince avait vécu pas moins de 71 années, or l'âge mur des elfes était dans les 450 années de vie bien qu'à 1000ans passée, la plupart des elfes était encore jeunes, dans la 50aine tout au plus. Aussi la vision de ce chien fou qu'était Rémiel avec ce tout-petit dans les bras en fit sourirent plus d'un, ils formaient un magnifique tableau avec le familier du Prince qui léchait consciencieusement les deux petites boules de poils qu'il s'était approprié. Finalement Fallen fut confié à la nourrice et envoyer rejoindre l'aile princière, pendant que le conseil se portait désormais sur le cas du sorcier.

Ce fut encore Rémiel qui intervient en proposant qu'Elspeth face le rituel, il avait pu constater qu'elle regardait souvent le corps de l'homme et les frôlements de Jasp envers le Loup bien que très discret, lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Au départ les plus âgés avaient voulu protesté mettant en avant que la jeune elfe n'était encore qu'une enfant, mais celle-ci les contredits assez rapidement en entament sur un coup de tête le rituel.

Le rituel des âmes comme on l'appelait était très douloureux pour celui qui le subissait car tout en lui changeait, de son corps à sa magie, seul l'esprit n'était pas touché ainsi la personne en ressortait fidèle à ses croyances, ses désirs et ses craintes. En tant que tel, un mourant guérissait de lui-même bien que le processus soit bien plus douloureux et contraignant. En plus du sang échangé, la magie était en partie offerte pour entrainer la transformation, une fois commencé, le rituel ne pouvait se terminer que de deux façons, la réussite ou la mort. Lorsque les hurlements et les convulsions frappèrent le sorcier, personne ne s'inquiéta mais lorsqu'une fourrure noire et un changement certain en un animal, la crainte monta. Rémiel et Fal se lancèrent un coup d'œil entendu, le sorcier possédait et contrôlait sa forme animal, le fait de se transformer ainsi avait diminué la douleur du rituel comme le prouvait la diminution des tremblements. Au bout d'un certain temps, les tremblements disparurent et le corps retrouva son aspect humanoïdes, le rituel était achevé, désormais ce n'était plus un humain mais un elfe qui était allongé au centre de la pièce.

Le nouvel arrivé fut envoyé à l'infirmerie sous la surveillance d'Elspeth et des familiers tandis que le reste de la troupe partit à son poste. La réunion reprit et l'on tenta de rattrapé le retard des 3heures qu'avait duré les rituels. Ce fut un peu plus tard que Rémiel se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il ne pu que sourire face à la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Elspeth regardait d'un drôle d'air le sorcier endormi devant elle, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte de la présence du Prince Rémiel.

_-Désolé votre Altesse, je…_

_-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. J'avais le même regard quand ma Sarina était encore là._

_-Elle me manque à moi aussi, mais je me dois de rester forte, comme mère pour le bien des miens._

_-Je t'envie pour ca tu sais. Depuis sa mort, je ne fais que m'apitoyer sur mon sort, enchainant bataille sur bataille en cherchant la mort. Tu dois bien te rendre compte que malgré cette adoption, j'irais quand même à la bataille ce soir._

_-je m'en doute, tu ne changeras pas en une heure mais si jamais tu ne revenais pas cette fois ? Que deviendra Fallen sans toi ?_

_-je le sais. C'est pourquoi je voudrais que Siri et toi, vous vous en occupiez un temps si je venais à mourir avant qu'il ne soit en âge d'apprendre vraiment à s'occuper d'un royaume auprès de mon père. _Soupira le jeune homme.

_-Siri ? Et pourquoi ?_

_-Siri ? Oh, oui, le sorcier. Tu sais comme j'aime donner des petits noms à ceux qui n'en n'ont pas. Son animagus est un chien, donc Siri comme pour l'étoile mère de la constellation du chien. Et puis si c'est à vous que je le confie, c'est parce que Siri était avec lui, donc il sait surement d'où il vient et qui il est. Il est le plus à même de lui raconté le début de sa vie. Et puis il tiendra compagnie à Meril, elle déprime toute seule, elle mange peu d'après ce que ta mère raconte, ce n'est pas bon pour un bébé de cet âge. Fallen va lui apporter la présence qu'elle a perdue avec la mort de ton frère et la disparition de Mallos. De plus je vois guère mon père s'occuper de lui s'il est en deuil, déjà que la mort de Sarina lui à porter un sacré coup, je n'ose imaginer avec la mienne._

_-ne meure pas alors._ Murmura-t-elle.

_-j'essaierais petite sœur, j'essaierais._ Chuchota-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Elle le regarda sortir avant de reprendre sa veille auprès du malade.

Cette nuit-là, une autre âme gagna les cieux. Ce fut en regardant la mort en face que le Prince Rémiel libéra son dernier souffle, adressant une dernière prière pour la sécurité de ce petit ange qui lui avait redonné l'espace d'une journée le goût de vivre à nouveau. A des kilomètres de là, un médaillon représentant une panthère et un ange apparu au tour du cou d'un bébé qui sans le savoir venait encore de perdre un parent.

* * *

bon voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. s'il y a des questions je ferais en sorte d'y répondre.

aide:

Harry Potter = Fallen Rémiel Mornedhil. (familier=chaton)

Sirius Black = Siri. (Loup)

Rémiel Roval Mornedhil = Prince des royaumes de Griffard. (Fal= panthère)

Keren + Callon Galadhrim = Souverains du Royaume de Serdor.

La Meute= assemblée de créatures ( loup-garou, vampire, lycanthrope autres, veela, etc)

Meril et Mallos = jumeaux( fille et garcon) et héritiers du royaume de Serdor.

Elspeth= membre de la garde. ( Lynx= Jasp)

c'est fini pour le moment, prochain chapitre bientôt pour les Séries Et si tout n'était...


	5. 4: Une nouvelle vie qui commence

Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, je sais vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps.....

Merci pour vos rewiews ca fait super plaisir surtout quand je vous vois vous interroger sur la suite ( non je vous dirais rien ^^)

je ne sais plus si qq1 avait trouvé la réponse pour Morilca et ben je vous donnerais pas la réponse, ce serait trop simple(lol) surtout que son nom annonce son role dans l'histoire, sauf que et ben je retrouve même pas sa langue ( je sais ce qu'il veut dire en francais ^^)

* * *

IV- Une nouvelle vie qui commence.

1/11/1980. Monde sorcier. 

Les nouvelles allaient vite, très vite. Une violente et meurtrière bataille avait eue lieu dans la forêt de Serdor au Pays de Galles, sur l'ensemble de tous les sorciers participant seul une minuscule poignée avait survécu et les rumeurs qui parcouraient décrivaient un elfe sanguinaire qui ne reculait jamais, même seul au milieu de l'ennemi, il tuait toute personne devant lui et le fauve qui l'accompagnait n'était pas en reste. Puis il avait fini par être submergé, un Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux ainsi que trois autres en même temps avaient eu raison de lui. Mais ses meurtriers étaient morts avec lui, emporté par la colère et la magie dégagée par sa mort. Cette mort avait sonnée la fin de la bataille et surement celle de la guerre.

* * *

Severus regardait la gazette avec dégout, combien des propos qu'elle avançait disaient vraiment la vérité. Il éprouvait un sentiment de défaite par rapport à cette information, cette guerre qui opposait les elfes des forêts et leurs compatriotes remontait à la fin juin, les hommes, sorciers et moldus s'étaient vu refoulé à la frontière de la forêt puis les effusions de sang avaient commencé. Qui avait vraiment commencé ? Pour le Lord c'était les humains qui avaient déclenché la colère des elfes et plus particulièrement celle du Prince des elfes. Severus ne connaissait pas vraiment Rémiel, il avait eu l'honneur de le rencontrer un jour qu'il s'était perdu dans la forêt interdite. Le Prince lui était apparu comme un jeune elfe attrayant et réfléchi, bien que la bagarre soit dans sa nature, il n'était pas dans son genre de déclencher une guerre et encore moins une guerre qui allierait les Griffards et les Serdors ensemble.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'entrée des derniers membres de l'ordre, il ne comprenait plus Dumbledore et son disciple Morilca, le dernier ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, c'était viscérale. Les évènements s'enchainaient vraiment, la mort des Potter puis le lendemain cette bataille qui voyait la mort d'un des espoirs des créatures magiques. Il écouta à demi mot les informations que déclamait le Conseiller, expliquant que malgré la mort de tant de sorciers, cette défaite était en fait une victoire car le leader des forces ennemi étant mort, les elfes ne risquaient plus de sortir de leur forêt, il ne restait plus qu'à interdire l'accès à la forêt de Serdor et les hommes seraient tranquilles. La réunion terminée chacun rentra chez lui, un être de la nuit retourna auprès de son ami en deuil.

* * *

Forêt de Serdor.

Il fallu plusieurs jours pour que Sirius se réveille et encore à ce moment là il ne savait plus qui il était, il regarda autour de lui cherchant un indice, mais rien. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit dévoilant l'être le plus magnifique qu'il n'avait jamais vu, enfin aussi loin qu'il se souvienne donc pas très loin en gros, juste 5 minutes.

**-Ah, tu es enfin réveillé. Je me demandais quand tu sortirais enfin de ton coma.**

**-Coma ? Euh… où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous et qui suis-je ?**

**-je suis…. Quoi ! Vous ne savez plus qui vous êtes ?**

**-ben non, je ne me souviens d'absolument rien, aucun nom ne me vient à l'esprit. Je sais que vous êtes une elfe, ca se voit à vos oreilles.** Il tata également les siennes. **Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.**

**-ce n'était pas prévu, mais alors pas du tout**, lâcha la jeune fille en palissant légèrement avant de se reprendre.

**Excusez** **moi, je me présente, Elspeth, apprentie guérisseuse et membre de la milice de la ville. Il se trouve que nous vous avons trouvé il y a quelques jours, enfin disons plutôt que vous nous êtes tombé dessus. Vous étiez salement amoché et selon nos lois nous aurions du vous tuer car vous êtes entré dans la forêt mais en plus vous étiez près du sanctuaire. Vous devez la vie à votre compagnon d'âme….**

**-Compagnons d'âme ???**

**-oui, c'est comme un familier chez les sorciers sauf que pour nous, ils sont libres, leur forme est changeante. Par exemple mon familier Jasp est un lynx mais il peut aussi se transformer en épervier. Ils sont un peut comme les âmes sœurs pas dans le sens amants mais fraternels. Tous les elfes en ont un qui les rejoint peu après leur naissance. Certains humains en ont aussi mais comme ils sont rarement acceptés dans nos forêts, ils ne les rencontrent jamais.**

**-Et moi je n'en avais pas ? Pourtant je suis un elfe, **s'écria le nouvel elfe.

Elspeth dut retenir son rire pour ne pas vexer encore plus le bel elfe pour lequel son cœur vibrait désormais.

**-vous étiez un humain, raison pour laquelle vous deviez mourir, l'apparition de Carch votre loup, vous a donné un sursis sans compter la double liaison de Fallen. Nous vous avons conduit devant le conseil et Feu le Prince Rémiel a parlé en votre faveur, réalisant le rituel d'adoption pour Fallen et m'autorisant à pratiquer le rituel des âmes avec vous. **Termina-telle en rougissant.

Les informations tournaient dans la tête de Sirius, il avait été un sorcier, mais ne l'était plus grâce à un Prince qui s'il avait bien compris était mort, et il était question aussi d'une autre personne. Il fit part de ses pensées à l'être qui lui avait son cœur.

**-Laisser moi résumer. J'étais un sorcier mais je ne le suis plus. Le Prince qui a parlé pour moi est mort, et il y avait une seconde personne avec moi.**

**- oh mince ! Pardon, j'ai oublié Siri…**

**-Siri ?**

**-Oui, c'est comme ca que vous a nommé Rémiel, à cause de votre forme animale, vous pouvez vous transformer en chien. Fallen est le bébé qui était avec vous, vous me l'avez donné en me demandant de le sauver avant de tomber inconscient, il a deux compagnons avec lui, le sien et celui de son âme sœur. Rémiel en l'adoptant a fait de lui l'héritier du royaume de Griffard, une forêt au nord de l'Ecosse. Il est avec ma mère et la princesse Meril dans les appartements princiers. Je vous l'amènerais dans l'après-midi, peut-être qu'un souvenir reviendra et on en saura plus sur l'enfant.**

Siri acquiesça, il avait encore sommeil, il ne comprenait plus rien à part que lui et l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras avaient eu la vie sauve grâce à leur compagnons, de plus il avait le soutien de la famille royale. Il espéra que sa mémoire reviendrait vite afin de savoir ce qui leur était arrivé avant.

* * *

Le sommeil commençait son déclin quand Elspeth traversa à nouveau les portes de l'infirmerie du palais, elle portait dans ses bras un bébé parfaitement réveillé et particulièrement curieux qui fit un large sourire en voyant Siri. Deux fauves l'accompagnaient, chacun portant dans sa gueule une boule de poil.

Le jeune elfe fut surpris de l'accueil qu'il reçu de l'enfant, si sa mémoire ne se souvenait de rien, son corps, lui, si. Il n'eut aucun problème pour tenir l'enfant dans ses bras, un sentiment de fierté l'envie également, cet enfant malgré son avenir royale était à lui, pas son fils certes, mais ils avaient du être proche pour que le bébé le reconnaisse d'un sourire.

**-Il vous aime bien et vous connait, car sinon il n'aurait pas sourit, cela fait seulement deux jours qu'il sourit à ma mère, les étrangers n'ont droit qu'à un regard, quoique Rémiel y avait eu droit juste après l'adoption.**

Siri sourit à son tour et tout en papouillant le tout-petit, il l'examinait, Cherchant un indice qui pourrait débloquer sa mémoire.

**-il portait ce collier en arrivant ? Et pourquoi est-ce votre mère qui s'en occupe ?** Questionna Siri.

Elspeth soupira, s'était inévitable, et puis si ce que le roi lui avait dit se confirmait, Siri rentrerait dans la garde princière et donc il valait mieux qu'il sache.

**-Ma mère est la nourrice des princes héritiers du royaume, jusqu'à la fin juin elle s'occupait de trois enfants, mon frère, et les Jumeaux. A la fin juin, une attaque eue lieu, mon frère, mon père et ma sœur ainée, la fiancée du Prince Rémiel sont mort tandis que le Prince Mallos, l'un des jumeaux fut enlevé. Sa jumelle depuis dépérit lentement malgré la présence du compagnon de son frère, Rémiel a supposé que Fallen lui rendrait l'absence de son frère moins pesante et il n'avait pas tord. Elle mange avec appétit maintenant. Même si 2 mois les séparent, ils s'entendent bien. Pour le collier, lorsque nous l'avons couché ce soir là, il n'en avait pas, il est apparu dans la nuit. Je pencherais pour un cadeau d'adieu de la part de Rémiel a celui qu'il considérait comme son fils malgré les quelques heures qu'ils ont passés ensemble. L'ange et la panthère, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils représentent mais le temps nous le dira.**

Le silence résonna dans la pièce. Siri était triste, il ne pouvait pas aider ce peuple comme il le voudrait, aucun souvenir ne voulait revenir et c'était dur. Il berça l'enfant tout en regardant les deux chatons, deux extrêmes voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Le blanc avait une tache noir au niveau du cœur, il était sans conteste le vrai compagnon de Fallen même si le comportement de son double pouvait conduire à l'erreur. Si le premier était blanc, le second était son opposé, d'un noir profond avec une tache blanche au même endroit que son jumeau. Il du finalement rendre l'enfant mais il se promit de le revoir le plus vite possible.

* * *

Les jours, puis les mois passèrent, Siri ne retrouvait toujours pas sa mémoire, enfin une partie car tout ce qui était connaissance était bien là mais le souvenir des liens, des visages, des noms ne voulaient sortir. Il du subir une forte remise à niveau dans les arts du combat et du s'entrainer ardemment pour obtenir sa seconde forme animale, celle que tous elfes voulant montrer qu'il n'est plus un enfant doit posséder, celle d'un oiseau. Les contacts avec Carch lui rendirent la vie plus simple, il profitait de chaque pause pour visiter Fallen et dans une moindre mesure Elspeth quoiqu'il la voyait souvent en étant avec Fallen. Après 5 mois de travail acharné, il fut nommé dans la garde princière, lui facilitant le travail, il avait pu faire valoir ses droits auprès de Fallen et disposer désormais de quartiers dans les appartements princiers, le rapprochant ainsi de Fallen et ainsi il participa plus activement à sa vie. Il s'attacha aussi à la petite princesse qui avait décidé de se servir de lui comme tremplin pour se mettre debout. Trois mois plus tard, il demandait la main de sa douce Elspeth…..

* * *

S'il savait qu'un évènement particulier allait lui rendre sa mémoire, la rencontre avec une personne de son passé.

Devinez qui c'est ^^.

bon un chapitre de terminer, on y apprend pas grand chose je dois bien l'avouez quoiqu'on apprend comment est mort Rémiel( pas taper hein, c'était obligatoire pour la suite de l'histoire quoique sa relation avec Fallen cache encore des mystères, et donne la vraie raison de son adoption) et bien évidemment la surprise de l'amnésie de Sirius.

n'hésitez pas à appuiez sur le petit bouton en dessous, ca fait toujours plaisirs. A bientot pour un prochain chapitre( ca je sais pas quand par contre, pas mal de boulot en ce moment)


	6. 5: Anniversaire et village des Loups

merci pour tout vos rewiews, alors oui c'était Rémus que nous allons voir quoique ....( surprise ^^)

un commentaire a été posté sur le nom de mes forêts, Serdor et Griffard donc oui s'est bien deux mélange de Serpentard et Griffondor, quoique le Ser pouvait aussi venir de Serdaigle ( qui sait lol)

**En gras** les paroles, j'ai essayé de mettre différemment _**les pensées**_ des familiers mais je sais pas si on verra la différence. dites-vous juste que les familiers parlent par télépathies. XD

* * *

5-Anniversaire et le village des Loups.

Forêt de Serdor, juillet 1981.

Siri réfléchissait au cadeau d'anniversaire de son protégé. Comme il n'avait pu se souvenir de la date, celle que les elfes lui avaient donnée était restée. Fallen était donc né une lune après le solstice d'été soit le 21 juillet. A pratiquement 1an, le bébé était turbulent et découvrait son monde. Le pire avait été durant la cérémonie d'union, il avait hurlé jusqu'à ce qu'on le pose à terre, de là, il s'était avancé maladroitement jusqu'au couple sous le regard surpris de l'assemblée, bien vite suivit par sa sœur de cœur. Il avait donc assisté au mariage au pied de Carch qui grommelait dans sa barbe surtout que deux louveteaux accompagné de 2 autres petites bêtes l'avaient taquiné en lui mordillant les oreilles ou la queue. Fain et Gûl pouvaient se transformer depuis peu et ils en profitaient, amusant leur petit compagnon. Bien que leur forme primaire soit un félin, le fait de devenir loup, leur permettait de mieux se faire accepter par Carch.

Siri soupira, pendant que lui jouait la baby-sitter avec deux petits monstres, Elspeth, elle, poursuivait sa formation loin de lui. Elle avait du se rendre dans un village voisin pour soigner des malades, elle sera de retour pour l'anniversaire de Fallen mais ensuite c'était lui qui serait absent durant deux jours pour patrouiller à la frontière.

**_-Arrête donc de soupirer, ce n'est pas comme ca que tu vas finir le cadeau de Fal_****.** Ricana Carch.

Siri posa son regard sur le morceau de bois qu'il taillait, il avait décidé au final de faire des petites figurines en bois. Il aurait pu utiliser la magie mais ca aurait enlevé la sensation d'avoir vraiment fait le travail lui-même. Il l'avait appris depuis son arrivé, la plupart des elfes faisait tout par eux même, la magie servait pour faciliter certains travaux mais c'était tout, panier, meubles luxueux, jouet, vêtements, tout était fait à la main, la magie donnant les outils nécessaire ou aidant à fignoler certains objets qui sans son aide pourraient se casser.

**-un loup, un hibou et un elfe ca devrait suffire non ?** demanda-t-il.

**_-je te signale que c'est un bébé, donc la seule chose qu'il va faire de tout ca c'est de les porter à sa bouche et les mordiller, et les deux sacs à puces qui l'accompagnent en feront tout autant._**

**-Allons, Carch. Fait pas ton rabat-joie, et puis un ou deux petits sortilèges permettront à Fallen comme aux figurines d'être protégés. J'ai bien vu le sort que Meril réservait à sa poupée, et comme Fallen essaye de la lui prendre à chaque fois, des jouets bien à lui seront parfait.** Réplica Sirius.

Le loup soupira, il regarda les petits qui dormaient contre son flanc. Gûl avait le sommeil agité, surement que son compagnon ne devait pas se sentir bien. Parfois il se demandait à qui Fallen était lié, comment serait l'enfant voir l'adolescent. Il savait que c'était un humain, surement un sorcier vu que son compagnon n'était pas auprès de lui, il devait avoir le même âge que Fallen, puisque les deux familiers avaient sensiblement la même taille et morphologies. Mais à quel camp appartiendra-t-il, celui de la Meute ou celui des Esclavagistes ?

L'anniversaire arriva enfin, Fallen avait récupéré dès son réveil sa mère adoptive. Elspeth était rentrée tard la veille et donc le bambin ne l'avait pas vu mais c'était elle qui était venue le chercher et depuis il refusait de la quitter, rendant notre bon Siri jaloux, à la fois de sa femme et de son fils. En effet le roi elfe de Griffard n'était toujours pas venu revendiquer son héritier et le roi Callon avait proposé à Siri de considérer Fallen comme son fils afin de lui donner un environnement stable, de plus le roi Roval Mornedhil n'enlèverait pas l'enfant avant que celui-ci ne soit en âge d'apprendre ses responsabilités donc vers 8-9ans surtout qu'il serait élevé en compagnie de la princesse Meril et donc il aurait une éducation royale.

Seul quelques privilégiés étaient présent, Elspeth et sa mère, la famille royale, quelques gardes qui s'était attaché à l'enfant, Siri et les familiers. Fallen avait eu du mal à ouvrir les paquets mais ses familiers avaient vite trouvés une solution, déchiquetant l'emballage de leurs petites dents. Le gâteau faillit finir en charpie mais l'intervention des familiers adultes permis de le sauver des estomacs affamés des petits. Bien vite l'heure du coucher arriva et si les enfants furent couchés, les adultes, eux, continuèrent de parler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Dans un coin du lit, un chaton s'endormait heureux, sans savoir qu'à des milliers de kilomètres de là, son compagnon s'endormait pour une fois apaisé pour dormir dans un monde de rêve et non ses cauchemars quotidiens.

* * *

Siri en avait marre, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui mais des mouvements signalés à la frontière avait obligés sa compagnie à se dérouter, leur faisant prendre des heures de retards.

**-Arrête de te plaindre Siri, c'est comme ca un point c'est tout.** Lâcha l'un des gardes.

-**c'est pas toi qui va te faire houspiller en rentrant parce que tu n'es pas rentré à l'heure.**

**-Allons bon, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'Elspeth la reine des retards va te gronder car tu es en retard !** Ria quelqu'un d'autre.

**-Wan, au lieu de rire bêtement, tache de rester en selle, t'es le seul à pouvoir courser un fuyard, je te signale.** Renchérit Siri.

**-il a raison tu sais, et puis Elspeth déteste le retard des autres, combien de fait je me suis fait rabrouer lors des patrouilles parce qu'on n'avançait pas assez vite pour elle.** Déclara le premier.

Siri secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, dès le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Fallen, il avait du partir en patrouille, un détour avait du se faire à cause d'une alerte mais rien, pas le moindre signe d'intrus. Soudain Carch gronda, le faucon qui servait d'éclaireur poussa son cri juste après, écrivant des cercles autour de la cible.

**-Carch, Wan capturez-le ! Je le veux vivant pour l'interroger.** Ordonna Siri.

Le loup et l'elfe à cheval bondirent en avant, très vite l'intrus fut attraper. Lorsque Siri et le reste de la compagnie arriva à sa hauteur, ils furent surpris d'y trouver un gamin, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans. Ses vêtements étaient crasseux et le jeune homme était sans aucun doute épuisé voir affamé.

**-pitié ! Je sais que nous n'avons pas le droit de rentrer dans la forêt mais c'était ca ou être tué par mes poursuivants. On raconte que les hybrides se cachent dans certaines forêts, je voulais juste les rejoindre, mais je ne sais pas où se trouve leur campement.** Gémit l'enfant.

Siri se sentit mal pour le jeune homme, il avait deux possibilités, soit il le tuait maintenant mais dans ce cas s'il disait vrai et surtout s'il était un hybride, il aurait affaire à la Meute ou alors il le conduisait au village en prenant le risque d'amener un espion, Cruel dilemme.

**-C'est un loup-garou, je le sens dans son aura. Il dit la vérité, nous devrions l'emmener là-bas, la Meute sera ravie d'avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur.** Lui transmis Carch.

**-Soit tu peux traverser mais sous escorte seulement. Wan tu le prends avec toi, je viendrais aussi, si c'est pour être en retard autant l'être. Les autres vous pouvez rentrer.** Gronda Siri.

Le groupe se sépara en deux, d'un coté la compagnie, de l'autre Wan et l'enfant sur l'étalon et Siri sur Carch. Le loup avait sa forme la plus imposante, le rendant aussi grand qu'un poney tout en gardant la souplesse du loup. Le jeune lycanthrope regardait avec surprise ses compagnons de voyage, l'étalon n'avait aucun harnachement, il se mouvait seul et l'elfe sur le loup était tout aussi incongru. Il ne fallut pas moins de quatre heures pour gagner le village et encore, l'accueil fut étrange. Enfin surtout pour Siri car dès que Carch mis une patte dans l'enceinte du village, il fut assaillit par une horde de marmots /louveteaux hystériques.

Siri se releva tant bien que mal, les petits monstres l'avaient mis à terre ou était-ce Carch ? Ce dernier couché sur le dos se laissait gratouiller le ventre. Tout à sa contemplation, Siri n'avait pas entendu les adulte arriver, aussi fut-il surpris lorsque l'un deux lui tapota l'épaule pour le réveiller. Siri le regarda alors, l'homme étant grand, bien bâti, il avait des yeux marron et une chevelure brune.

**-veuillez leur pardonner, cela fait plusieurs lunes que Carch n'était pas venu nous rendre visite, 3 saisons pour être exacte. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?**

**-Arrête ta politesse à deux gallions, Yvan ! Il n'est qu'un soldat de la garde princière.** Ricana Wan.

**-Allons donc, ce n'est pas une raison de me montrer impoli Wan, et puis garde princier c'est le plus haut grade que nous ayons eu depuis la venue du Prince Rémiel, il y a moins d'un an. **Réplica le dénommé Yvan.

-**je dois avouer que les manières de la cours ne m'ont jamais plus. Et ce n'est pas le roi Callon qui va s'en plaindre. Il les subit suffisamment lors des grandes réunions. Sinon je me présente, Siri de l'étoile du Chien, membre de la garde princière et époux de la belle Elspeth que tout le monde connait,** plaisanta-t-il.

Les loups eurent un énorme sourire, et certains ricanèrent. Oui, ils la connaissaient.

**-Est-elle toujours en retard et gronde ceux qui le sont alors que pour elle c'est normal ?** Lança l'un des membres.

Siri et Wan se regardèrent vite fait, une moue apparue sur leur visage, finalement Wan repris la parole.

**-Et moi qui pensais qu'elle n'était comme ca que depuis l'arrivée de Siri, non franchement elle était déjà comme ca lors de sa formation guerrière ?**

Les loups acquiescèrent. Le jeune homme, lui, regardait interloquer la discussion mais il n'y comprenait rien, ils se connaissaient, enfin l'elfe au cheval, celui au Loup semblait être nouveau pour ses compatriotes. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention, ce qui réussi tout à fait puisque tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui. Prenant la parole, il raconta se qu'il venait de vivre, les visages se firent graves au fur et à mesures de son discours, lorsqu'il eu finit Yvan parla.

**-Je te crois petit, il arrive que certains héritages n'arrivent qu'à la majorité magique pour les loups. Habituellement c'est plutôt vers 3-4ans afin de ne pas gêner la meute, plus jeune c'est trop dangereux. A cet âge ca correspond à la sortie des louveteaux de la tanière. Ton loup a du sentir qu'il serait en danger s'il se présentait avant. Je pense que notre dernier membre pourra t'aider à t'adapter voir même finir ta formation magique à ce que j'ai compris. Nous parlerons plus longuement de tout ca une fois que tu te seras reposé.** Termina le chef qui avait fait signe à l'un de ses hommes.

Celui avait disparu pour revenir accompagner d'un jeune homme aux yeux miel et aux boucles brunes mêlé de gris lui donnant un air plus vieux. Celui-ci avait accueillit Carch d'une caresse sur la tête avant de se tourner vers les visiteurs pour rester planter de stupeur devant l'un d'eux, une personne qu'il n'avait jamais pensé revoir un jour et encore moins sous l'apparence d'un elfe.

* * *

bon c'est parti pour certaines petites précisions, alors nous avons d'abord:

-Fain et Gûl, Fain est la femelle Blanche et c'est le vrai familier de Fallen, Gûl est le petit mâle noir et le familier de son âme soeur.

-Ensuite, on peut voir plusieurs meutes, LA Meute est l'organisation qui regroupe les hybrides, les créatures magiques, pui il y a la meute, ben c'est un simple groupe d'être de même race, ici les Loup ^^.

* * *

Autre précision, Yvan est le Chef des loup-garous de la meute de la forêt de Serdor.

Wan a pour familier un cheval, un étalon baie pour être précis ^^.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour le moment ^^, j'espère que ca vous a plu. dans ce cas un petit clics la en bas au milieu fait toujours plaisirs, même les anonymes ^^.

Drax. (22-23/11/09)


	7. 6: Rémus

Alors, je vous remercie pour vos rewiews et je vous souhaite une bonne année.

bonne lecture.

* * *

Celui avait disparu pour revenir accompagner d'un jeune homme aux yeux miel et aux boucles brunes mêlé de gris lui donnant un air plus vieux. Celui-ci avait accueillit Carch d'une caresse sur la tête avant de se tourner vers les visiteurs pour rester planter de stupeur devant l'un d'eux, une personne qu'il n'avait jamais pensé revoir un jour et encore moins sous l'apparence d'un elfe.

_

* * *

_

**6-Rémus.**

**-Sirius !** Cria le nouveau venu.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui, la plupart était interrogatif, voir surpris mais parmi eux un regard s'était fait brillant, manipulateur.

Le loup se rapprocha de Siri avant de reprendre sa supplique.

**-Sirius, c'est moi, Rémus. Ton camarade de Poudlard, tu sais celui qui a un petit problème de fourrure.** Tenta-t-il en voyant le regard perdu qu'affichait l'elfe.

**-Euh…, désolé mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez. Qu'est-ce-que Poudlard ?**

Rémus recula, peiné, la seule chose qui lui manquait le plus dans sa nouvelle vie était ses amis. Malheureusement deux d'entres eux étaient mort et le troisième, porté disparu, était là devant lui. Wan arrêta de réfléchir et commença son interrogatoire, depuis le temps qu'ils essayaient de savoir d'où venait et qui était l'ancien sorcier.

**-Vous le connaissez ? Possède-t-il des attributs physiques ou magiques clairement identifiables ?**

**-Euh.., oui je le connais, enfin si c'est bien celui que je crois. Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était un sorcier.** Expliqua Rémus.

**-c'est normal, il a été transformé en elfe lors de la nuit des morts grâce au Prince Rémiel. Le problème c'est qu'il ne se souvient de rien. Nos meilleurs guérisseurs se sont penchés sur son cas, mais il semblerait qu'un sort de mémoire l'ai atteint et que celui-ci ait annihilé toute sa mémoire, seule sa mémoire interne, celle qui renferme ses connaissances magiques, etc. est intacte.**

Rémus pâlit, c'était donc normal s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, et si l'avoir vu n'avait pas fait revenir des souvenirs, alors ils étaient définitivement perdus mais lui pourrait lui rendre une partie de sa vie.

**-Normalement c'est un animagus chien, il ressemble un peu au Sinistro, à part ca, il n'a aucune caractéristique non banale, il a les yeux bleu et des cheveux noir mi-long d'après mes souvenirs, mais ca va faire un peu plus d'un an que je ne l'ai pas vu donc ils ont pu changer.

* * *

**

Wan se retourna vers son camarade le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Et ben voilà, un mystère de résolu. Il va falloir l'inviter au palais, je suis sur qu'Elspeth à plein de questions à lui poser sur toi et ta vie d'avant.** Il se retourna brusquement vers Rémus. **Mais attendez une minute, vous pourriez aussi nous renseigner sur qui est réellement le prince Fallen.**

Les loups s'agitèrent, tous avaient entendus parler du jeune prince que Rémiel avait adopté juste avant de mourir, mais ils pensaient que c'était un elfe.

**-Que voulez-vous dire ? **Questionna Rémus suspicieux.

**-Le prince Fallen est arrivé en même temps que moi, nous devons notre vie en premier lieu à ses familiers, enfin à son familier et à celui de son âme-sœur. D'après ce que ma femme m'a raconté, Rémiel est tombé sous le charme des yeux émeraude qui lui rappelaient ceux de sa défunte mère, Mais aussi des boucles noires comme ceux de la princesse Sarina. **Termina Siri.

-**émeraude et cheveux noirs ! La seul personne que je connaisse et qui avait les yeux vert était Lily. Elle était enceinte quand je suis parti, son fils Harry est né à la fin juillet, le 31 pour être précis bien qu'à quelques secondes il naissait le 1****er**** août. D'après les nouvelles que nous avions reçues de La Meute, les Potter sont mort lors de la nuit des morts-vivants. Toi, Sirius, tu es devenu un fugitif, un traitre, un meurtrier au service de Lord Voldemort et le bébé était portés disparu.** Soupira Rémus.

**-Hum, cela correspond en effet à la date de naissance que nous avons fixé pour le petit Prince, l'an prochain elle se déroulera donc à la bonne date. Je ne sais que dire pour vous remercier de tout cela Rémus. Je sais que vous avez perdus des amis proches, bien que ce soit mon cas, je ne peux rien éprouver car pour moi ce ne sont que des illustres inconnus. Mais j'aimerais que vous me parliez de mon passé, je suppose que tout n'est pas rose, mais je dois valoir mieux que ces monstres de sorciers pour être votre ami. M'aiderez-vous ? Me permettriez-vous d'être à nouveau votre ami, d'apprendre à nous connaitre. Si Yvan le permet, vous pourriez même vivre à la cité de temps en temps.** Siri se tourna alors vers Yvan**. Le conseil avait prévu de vous demander d'assigner un ambassadeur pour participer aux réunions.

* * *

**

Le chef sourit, ce jeune elfe avait la tête sur les épaules, il proposait à un ancien ami de venir vivre auprès de lui durant quelques temps, mais en plus il lui donnait une raison officielle.

**-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à cela, Rémus est encore jeune mais il est un excellent diplomate, il sait gérer les conflits et ne perd pas facilement son sang-froid. Rémus prépare donc tes affaires à moins que tu ne le veuilles pas évidemment, je ne t'oblige à rien. **

Mais il savait en sont fort intérieur que le gamin accepterait de suite, la perte de ses amis avait été un coup dur pour le loup, comme beaucoup d'autre, cette meute n'était qu'un refuge, un second foyer face au rejet de la société. Et Rémus avait perdu en une nuit tout ceux qui constituait sa meute, mais la réapparition d'un de ses frères faisait que sa meute avait encore un avenir, sans compter le fait que celui-ci avait une compagne et il ne fallait pas aller bien loin pour savoir que le loup verrait en Fallen un louveteau, et de sa meute de surcroit.

Combien de ces arriérés de sorciers pensaient qu'une meute était uniquement constituée de Loup-garou. Il avait connu des meutes composés de félins et de loup même si les deux sangs ne se mélangeaient jamais, ils s'agissaient de 2 frères l'un mordus par un loup, l'autre par un léopard. Malgré les différences des deux espèces, ils s'étaient côtoyés durant des années, ayant des petits, leur femme étant pour l'une moldue, une histoire d'âme-sœur pour le félin, et l'autre ayant du sang de vélane. Tous les enfants n'avaient pas présentés la lycanthropie, les plus jeunes loups apparaissant vers 3-4 ans alors que les félins arrivaient en même temps que leur héritage magique à 16ans, l'ainé était devenu un lion, alors que le 3ème était un puma mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et cette meute avait été l'une des premières à être éradiquée.

**-Bien sur que j'accepte !** cria Rémus en sautillant légèrement.

Yvan ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, comme la plupart des membres de la meute. Même s'il tentait de se cacher, Rémus n'avait jamais vraiment pu cacher ses états d'âmes à ses compagnons, certes ils ne disaient rien, mais voir les larmes coulées sur ce visage et entendre le loup hurler sa peine à la Lune, était dur pour eux. Comme lui ils avaient perdus des membres de leurs familles mais la plupart n'avait jamais formé de meute, un couple le plus souvent mais jamais une meute sans d'autres liens que celui de l'amitié. Yvan savait que les elfes accueilleraient bien le jeune loup, depuis son entrée dans la meute, il avait fait d'énorme progrès, notamment celui de s'accepter comme il était, cela se ressentait lorsqu'il se transformait, il ne souffrait plus, et il métrisait de mieux en mieux sa métamorphose, acquérant ainsi le savoir que tout louveteau apprenait en grandissant, celui de ne plus être dicté par la lune. Il pouvait se transformer quand il voulait, bien que sa morsure reste venimeuse durant une certaine période.

**-bien, il se fait tard, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de dormir ici ce soir. **Déclara Yvan.

Les 2 elfes acquiescèrent mais en son fort intérieur, Siri priait pour que sa douce lui pardonne son retard.

**-T'inquiètes, vieux ! Elle ne dira rien, surtout en voyant ce que tu ramènes avec toi.**

**-c'est pas ca Wan, Fal me manque, je suis rarement loin de lui aussi longtemps.**

**-tu le verras demain, comment feras-tu lorsque le roi Roval viendra réclamer son héritier ?**

**-je ne sais pas, je me dis que s'il est encore très jeune, je partirais avec lui. Mais le roi n'irais pas jusqu'à l'arracher du cocon familiale alors qu'il n'est pas prêt, n'est-ce pas ?** S'inquiéta soudain Siri.

**-Non, le roi Roval est sage, malgré la mort de sa compagne alors que Rémiel n'avait qu'une dizaine d'année, il a prit sur lui pour soutenir le jeune prince. Il l'a élevé sans aucune aide prenant de son temps pour le partager avec son fils et lui enseigner l'escrime, la magie et la stratégie, bien que Rémiel ait étudié dans une école pour apprendre plus en profondeur tout cela.**

**-Comment est-il ? ca va faire 9 mois que je vis parmi vous mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.**

**-C'est normal, Roval sort peu de son royaume, le fait que sa frontière soit très proche des terres sorcières mais aussi que ses hommes soient assez à cran en sont l'une des raisons. Son peuple appelle à la vengeance, certaines factions en profitent pour tenter d'évincer le roi. Disons qu'il protège Fallen en ne le reconnaissant pas en tant qu'héritier. Toutefois, il devrait participer à la réunion de l'équinoxe automnal de l'an prochain.**

Siri se sentit rassuré, le fait que le Roi de Griffard ne reconnaisse pas Fallen en tant qu'héritier l'avait mis mal à l'aise, il considérait l'enfant comme son fils et si le monarque le lui avait arraché comme ca une dizaine d'années plus tard sans aucune explication, il l'aurait très mal pris. Il rejoignit les loups pour le repas, discutant calmement avec son ancien-futur-nouvel-ami Rémus. L'un et l'autre posait des questions, répondant avec la plus grande franchise, ce fut très tard dans la nuit qu'ils se couchèrent avant de partir à l'aube pour la cité elfique, Wan sur son cheval, les affaires de Rémus dans un sac derrière lui, Siri sur Carch et Rémus sous sa forme de loup.

* * *

Cité elfique.

Elspeth attendait depuis quelques heures déjà le retour de son compagnon. Fallen n'avait fait que le quémander depuis son réveil en fin d'après-midi, aussi fut-elle rassurée en voyant la patrouille rentrer mais bien vite son visage se fana et l'inquiétude perçue, Siri n'était pas là, quelques-uns des gardes étaient légèrement blessé, elle se mit à craindre le pire. Laissant Fallen sous la surveillance de Jasp, elle rejoignit la patrouille.

**-je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle se ferait du souci en ne voyant pas son époux, elle n'a même pas pensé à nous gronder pour notre retard.** S'exclama l'un de ses anciens camarades.

Elspeth fronça les sourcils avant de gronder.

**-Tu ferais mieux d'utiliser ta langue pour me dire où est Siri avant que je ne décide de te la couper et la donner à Jasp !**

**-calme Elspeth ! Sur le chemin du retour nous sommes tombés sur un jeune lycanthrope. Wan et Siri l'ont conduit au village des Loups. Nous nous sommes tombé sur une bagarre entre deux groupes de manticores, nous avons du les séparer. C'est tout ce que nous savons, je te le jure.** Paniqua le jeune garde en s'éloignant doucement de la furie.

Mais Elspeth ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui, une chose était sure, Siri allait l'entendre lorsqu'il rentrerait s'il rentrait évidemment lorsqu'elle était éveillée.

Elle récupéra son petit prince, rejoignant sa mère dans la nurserie. Fallen fut particulièrement dur à coucher ce soir là, elle du finalement le prendre avec elle pour dormir. Voyant l'heure, elle estima qu'il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle dorme aussi, Siri devait être resté au village à cause de l'heure. Foi d'Elspeth, il l'entendra passer demain.

* * *

voilà, j'espère que ca vous à plu, pas trop décu hein ^^, pas de souvenirs de Siri, il a définitivement perdu la mémoire, le pauvre?? peut-être pas( ben oui, au moins il ne se souviens pas des mauvais traitement de sa famille ^^)

n'hésiter pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton ^^.

Dralixia. et encore joyeuses fêtes et bonne année.


	8. 7: Retour et légende

Et voici, la suite. pour ceux qui ne suivent pas mon autre fic, je vous souhaites une bonne année.

Je vous remercie pour vos rewiews qui me très plaisirs, surtout que j'adore répondre aux questions.

Sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture.

**

* * *

7-Retour et légende.**

Siri ou était-ce Sirius râlait, il s'était levé à l'aube ce matin-là, il avait dû supporter les moqueries incessantes de Wan depuis leur départ et franchement, il avait envie de l'étriper.

**-Allez Siri arrête de faire cette tête, je vais enfin pouvoir me moquer de toi, après le sale coup foireux que tu m'as fait la derrière fois, ce n'est que vengeance.** S'écria Wan, mort de rire.

Rémus releva le museau et leur lança un regard interrogateur. Sirius aurait voulu se cacher sous terre, oh qu'il se souvenait de l'incident, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et puis c'était la faute d Fallen. Il soupira puis répondit à la question muette du Loup.

Flash-back.

* * *

Nous étions en mars, il avait neigé et les enfants avaient réussi à s'éclipsé à l'aide de leur familier. Wan était au bord du lac entrain de faire des exercices avec son étalon lorsqu'une boule de poil avait surgit de nulle part, passant juste sous le nez de San (l'étalon ^^), celui-ci, surprit, s'était cabré faisant tombé Wan dans le lac, ce dernier poussant un cri très peu masculin. L'évènement avait attiré tous les elfes aux alentours dont Sirius qui avait ramassé la boule de poil terrorisé, un petit garçon et une seconde boule de poils. Wan n'avait pas apprécié que Sirius rie de lui et le tient donc responsable de l'incident, ne pouvant en vouloir à de si jolies petites bouilles.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Rémus s'était joint à Sirius pour rire tandis que Wan avait décidé de faire la tête comme un enfant, faisant levés les yeux au ciel à San. Le soleil approchait de son zénith lorsque les portes de la ville furent en vues, Sirius avait hâte de retrouver sa compagne.

Elspeth avait très mal dormie, Fallen avait été grincheux tout la soirée et un cauchemar l'avait maintenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, obligeant Elspeth à le veiller. Jasp était de surveillance sur les remparts afin de la prévenir de l'arrivée de ce ****** d'elfe de mari. Sa mère l'avait trouvé en train de maudire son époux et avait lancé au vent « Ah les hormones ! » Meril et Fal jouaient dans leur parc.

Parfois Elspeth se demandait pourquoi la reine Keren était si peu impliqué dans la vie de sa fille, elle savait que le roi Callon passait souvent à la nurserie. Sans doute le fantôme de Mallos rendait la tache difficile. Elle-même entendait le doux rire de Sarina parfois dans une ancienne clairière où elles jouaient plus jeune, ou encore l'éclat pétillant de ses yeux lorsqu'un soir elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle voulait faire une surprise à Rémiel. Ce fut une sacré surprise car il était juste là dans les arbres quand elle le lui avait dit, il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour se reprendre et s'avancer vers sa promise pour lui demander si s'était vrai. Ce fut un mois de fête, l'annonce de la futur naissance, la naissance des jumeaux mais le mois s'arrêta brusquement, plusieurs morts, plus de rires ou de sourires. Rémiel, ce jour-là, perdit tout et jusqu'à l'arrivée de Fallen aucun sourire, même minuscule, n'avait éclairé son visage. Et là en regardant ce bambin qui pourtant n'était pas son neveu, elle avait l'impression de revoir sa sœur et son promis. Emelin disait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup au Prince Rémiel bébé avec dans les yeux la malice de Sarina.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'alerte de Jasp. Enfin Siri était de retour, elle devait l'accueillir comme il se doit, en lui hurlant dessus.

* * *

Sirius avait senti un regard sur lui, il provenait des remparts. Il ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif qui fit rire ses compagnons de voyage. Arrivé au pied des remparts, Rémus reprit forme humaine et tenta de décrisper son vieil et ex-ami (et peut-être de nouveau ami) mais celui-ci se ratatina lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre. Carch fila dès que Siri mis pied à terre mais un sort l'immobilisa, l'obligeant à supporter les vérocifications d'une femme énervée.

La première chose que fit Elspeth en voyant son compagnon et ses camarades, fut de les bloquer empêchant ainsi toute tentative de fuite puis de les rejoindre tout en les insultant avant de donner une gifle magistrale à son époux. Celui-ci sonné, eut du mal à rester debout lorsque la furie lui sauta dans les bras tout de suite après pour l'embrasser.

Rémus ne put retenir un ricanement, comme l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Mettre Elspeth en rogne était la dernière chose que l'on voulait car ensuite fallait survivre à son courroux. Pour Rémus, elle lui rappelait son mal une jeune femme rousse qu'il avait grandement apprécié avant qu'elle ne soit assassinée, il y a de ca presqu'un an.

Siri réussi finalement à se libérer des griffes de sa femme.

**-Je suis désolé, mon ange. Mais je te jure que j'ai une bonne raison d'être en retard, je te le promets.** Murmura Siri à l'oreille de sa compagne.

**- Ca je peux te le certifier Elsp, on sait enfin d'où ils viennent ces idiots. Fallait le faire pour tomber sur une personne qui le connait surtout que ca fait longtemps qu'il nous côtoie le bougre,** ricana Wan.

Elspeth redressa la tête et regarda son mari dans les yeux.

**-tu te souviens enfin de ta vie d'avant ?** demanda-telle plein d'espoir.

Siri soupira avant de nier la question, il lui adressa un petit sourire pour la rassurer.

**-Je suis désolé, malgré ce je lui ai raconté, il ne se souvient de rien. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire ce qui s'est passé entre mon départ et son arrivé chez vous, je ne connais d'ailleurs que les grandes lignes de cette nuit-là.** S'excusa Rémus.

Elsp lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant d'embrasser son compagnon puis de rejoindre Rémus pour le guider vers ses quartiers, avant de disparaitre derrière un tournant, elle invectiva les 2 hommes.

**-Callon attend vos rapports alors vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, je sens que notre invité va avoir beaucoup de chose à nous dire.**

Wan et Sirius ne purent que pester avant de rejoindre la salle du conseil.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rémus découvrait la cité royale, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il vivait en Serdor mais jamais il n'avait pris le temps de venir jusqu'ici. Les rares fois où il avait voyagé, c'était dans d'autres villes elfique appartenant au conseil de La Meute, le royaume de Serdor ne devait accueillir ce conseil qu'à l'automne suivant. Elspeth ouvrit une porte, et aussitôt Rémus fut assailli par plusieurs boules de poils. Il ne pu que sourire devant l'empressement des louveteaux à lui dire bonjour, même si certains lui mordillaient les doigts.

-**Saki, Dum ! ca suffit** gronda Elspeth en leur donnant une tapa sur le museau.

Rémus rentra finalement dans la pièce, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la nurserie vu le nombre de jouet à terre. Il ne compta pas moins de quatre petits, deux étaient clairement les louveteaux qui l'avaient assaillis, une boule blanche qui lors de son arrivée affichait clairement une silhouette féline et qui désormais rejoignait clairement les 2 autres en tant que loup et enfin un félin noir avec une étoile blanche sur le cœur. Ce dernier était collé contre l'un des bambins qu'il apercevait, bambins qui intrigués s'étaient levés et le regardaient avec curiosité.

Il assista sagement à l'avancé délicate d'un des enfants avant que celui-ci agacé ne se mette à courir à quatre pattes, il eut l'impression de voir une fusée, tellement il allait vite.

Elspeth la récupéra et la présenta à Rémus.

**-Voici la princesse Meril, c'est une sacrée chipie et ses familiers sont plutôt agités, mais je pense que pour des louveteaux à la découverte du monde c'est ainsi, il s'agit de Dum et Saki, Saki est le véritable familier de Meril, c'est la petite à l'oreille noire, Dum est le familier du Prince Mallos, il est notre seul assurance qu'il est toujours vivant, en l'absence de son compagnon d'âme, il reste près de sa jumelle.** Elle désigna ensuite la louve blanche**. Elle c'est Fain, ne te fit pas à son apparence, c'est une rareté cette petite, d'habitude ils ne peuvent pas changés de forme avant un an ou deux, elle et son camarade, le petit noir là-bas, sont des félins, quelles races exactement je n'en sais rien. Ils sont la raison pour laquelle Siri est toujours en vie, voir un familier se présenté aussi vite pour un sorcier est très rare mais en voir deux ensemble c'est un mythe.**

**-Un mythe ?** Questionna Rémus interloqué.

**- oui, enfin comment te l'expliquer ? Il s'agit d'une très vieille légende. On raconte qu'il y a très longtemps, un enfant est apparu chez les elfes, il possédait 2 familiers, le sien et celui de son âme-sœur. Il finit par trouvé cette dernière mais suite à certaines circonstance inconnues, il disparu de son espace-temps pour y revenir des milliers d'années plus tard. Son monde avait été entièrement détruit, seul ses familiers réapparurent à ses cotés, avec le gardien de la mémoire, ils lui expliquèrent que qui c'était passé. Suite à sa disparition, son peuple avait décliné dans le mauvais sens, son âme sœur s'était réincarnée après chaque mort mais jamais il n'avait reparu, finalement, il n'y eut personne même les ennemis étaient morts, seul le gardien immortel avait attendu son retour. Le jeune homme fut renvoyer dans le passé et durant quelques heures il tenta de modifier l'avenir avant de disparaitre à son tour pour ne plus perturber le cycle. On raconte toujours que son intervention à sauver la vie d'un seigneur, ce qui condamna le félon à la mort et permit de garder une paix entre deux royaume. Les rares personnes qui avaient vus le jeune homme, ont juré le revoir quelques années plus tard mais celui-ci n'avait jamais eu 2 familiers.**

**-en effet, cette légende est étrange mais je suppose qu'on ne se souvient plus vraiment des raisons de son existence ?**

**-non, la prophétesse a cherché parmi les anciens écrits mais cette légende est bien antérieure a tout ce qu'on a pu trouver. Comme tu dois le savoir, les elfes vivent des millénaires, quatre grands maximum, mais avec nos guerres intestines peu atteignent un si grand âge. Nos écrits remontent a plus de 30 millénaires, beaucoup de nos légendes disent que nous venons d'un autre monde, que Angol nous a amené ici, nous les créatures magiques pour aider les humains, certains reçurent le don de magie, nous les avons formé, c'était à l'aube de l'humanité, vois donc ce qu'ils sont devenus.** Ragea Elspeth en posant Meril a terre.

* * *

Rémus ne dit rien, pensif, il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il avait appris. La Terre avait encore un long avenir à condition que les humains et les sorciers se calment, les premiers en arrêtant de piller et de détruire leur planète, les second en arrêtant de mépriser les protéger d'Angol, de les tuer, de les réduire en esclavage. Il releva la tête et tomba dans des émeraudes, un vert étincelant rappelant la forêt où ils vivaient, ainsi Harry Potter avait les yeux de sa mère de même qu'en tant que Fallen, il avait les yeux de feu Prince Rémiel.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre l'enfant dans ses bras lorsque la porte s'ouvrit livrant le passage, à un chien fou.

**-Papa !** cria Fallen en se précipitant vers Sirius.

Ce dernier le réceptionna avant de le faire tournoyer dans les airs, faisant glousser le bout' chou. Avisant la personne derrière son vieux compagnon, Rémus se leva et alla présenter ses hommages au Roi.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Rémus parla beaucoup de sa vie et par conséquence de celle de Sirius. D'un commun accord, Siri redeviendrais Sirius bien que Siri resterait en que surnom. Fallen resterait à jamais celui qu'il était sauf pour l'administration sorcière. Une seconde fête d'anniversaire fut réorganisée bien que cette fois, il n'y eu pas de cadeaux, enfin presque, mais cette fête célébrait aussi le renouveau d'un passé.

* * *

Durant l'année qui suivit, Rémus remplit son rôle de diplomate, satisfaisant énormément les 2 parties. Les 2 enfants grandirent dévoilant une capacité à faire des bêtises innommables. Souvent les adultes se demandait comment les garder tranquilles durant la grande assemblée qui avaient bientôt lieue. Il existait bien des garderies pour les petits mais ils n'étaient du genre à être enfermés. Trois des familiers étaient pleins de vies montrant le bon état d'esprit de leur compagnon, seul Gûl montrait de plus en plus un besoin d'affection, que lui prodiguaient avec empressement Fallen et Fain.

Finalement l'automne arriva, et avec lui les représentants et chefs des différents partis appartenant à la Meute. Un jour, Fallen décida de fausser compagnie à ses gardiens, mais en se promenant dans les jardins, il se fit happer par un terrifiant et gigantesque monstre. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'on le retrouva, mort…

* * *

**Oui, alors là je suis très méchante. vous croyez vraiment que tout est rose?? ^^. pauvre Fallen, mais que lui est-il arrivé? y a-t-il un moyen de le sauver? vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**

bon j'avoue c'est un peu cours et j'ai sauté une année de sa vie ( pour le faire mourir :( ??) mais bon, faut bien avancer dans l'histoire, j'en ai a raconté. j'hésite même à vous faire patienté durant 1 chapitre pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Fallen.

**donc taper:**

**1** pour que dans le prochain chapitre je vous raconte ce qui est arrivé à Fallen

**2** pour en apprendre un peu sur l'âme-soeur de Fallen ( donc 1 chapitre avec des persos totalement différents)

**3** pour tuer l'auteur à cause de la fin de ce chapitre ( mais attention il n'y aura pas de suite dans ce cas XD)

par conséquent Sus au bouton vert et à vos coms.

Drax, 02/02/2010. 4 pages words.


	9. 8: Une âmesœur en Danger

bon finalement ce chapitre **!! Rating M+ !!**sera consacré à notre chère âme-soeur ^^, après nous reprendrons le cours normal de notre histoire.

je vous remercie pour vos rewiews mais bon quand je demande 1 choix faites en un vrai ^^ ( c'est bien beau de me mettre choix 1 et 2 mais je fais comment pour choisir lol) pour ceux qui on choisit de tuer l'auteur, merci à vous XD, mais j'ai survécue, je suis devenue le nouveau survivant ^^.

**Bon redevenons plus sérieux, Ce chapitre contient de la maltraitance sur enfant et aussi des abus, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir!!! le passage est indiqué clairement. **( chapitre remanié, j'ai supprimé pas mal de choses.)

**

* * *

8- Une âme-sœur en Danger**

Dans un sombre cachot oublié de tous, vivait un petit garçon. Souvent il se questionnait mais il ne trouvait jamais de réponse. S'il avait chaque jour un repas, ou était-ce plus, il n'avait jamais connu de bain. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Qu'était-ce le soleil ? Il ne savait plus, ou ne savais pas.

L'étrange créature qui lui apportait ses repas ne lui parlait jamais, mais il pouvait voir une lueur de pitié briller dans ses yeux bien qu'il ne comprenne pas la raison de cette lueur. Parfois lorsqu'il était trop sale, l'être claquait des doigts et aussitôt sa paillasse mais lui également devait propre. Il se souvenait que depuis son plus jeune âge, il dormait ici. Jamais personne n'était venu le consoler lorsqu'il pleurait la nuit, seul un sentiment lointain de réconfort lui parvenait.

Pourtant un jour son existence changea. La créature lui avait apporté depuis peu son repas lorsqu'une personne lui ressemblant apparue. Comme lui, elle était haute comme 3 pommes mais portais de très joli tissus sur le dos, elle avait sur le visage un air perdu avant de devenir curieux en voyant l'enfant.

**-Bonjour.**

Ca étonna grandement le petit garçon, il n'avait jamais entendu d'autres mots que ceux qu'il prononçait ou encore ceux qui résonnait dans son cœur.

**-tu es qui ? Moi je me suis perdu, enfin j'ai voulu visiter** murmura le visiteur.

**-Tu…tu es un ange ?** Bégaya l'enfant.

**-non, je suis comme toi, un enfant. Tu t'appelle comment ? Moi mon papa, il m'appelle Chaton quand Mère lui permet de me voir. Enfin c'est pas mon nom mais je l'adore car j'adore mon papa, il est très gentil et il me fait toujours des cadeaux.**

**-je…je pas nom. Tu es le premier comme moi que vois.** Murmura l'enfant.

**-Dans ce cas tu seras Angel ! Car tu ressemble à un ange.** S'écria joyeusement Chaton.

**-euh, c'est quoi un ange ? Et un papa ?** demanda timidement Angel.

**-un ange c'est une personne très belle avec de longs cheveux et des ailes, toi t'as pas d'ailes mais c'est pas grave. Un papa ben, c'est un papa. Mon papa il est comme moi mais en plus grand, il est très grand presque comme, euh comme la barre là**, dit Chaton en désignant l'un des barreaux de la cellule.

Ils continuèrent à parler avant que le jeune visiteur ne s'en aille avant de se faire prendre. Ils avaient tout juste 3ans. Durant les 2 années qui suivirent Angel reçu souvent la visite de son ami, ce dernier n'avait rien dit à ses parents car il ne voulait pas que son ami s'en aille. Pourtant une autre personne savait que l'enfant était là, elle ne l'avait pas oublié mais désormais il était assez âgé pour faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Profitant que son époux était parti en vacances en France avec son fils, elle en profita pour faire venir certains de ses amis. En attendant leur arrivé, elle descendit dans les cachots pour récupéré la chose dont elle avait besoin pour ses projets.

* * *

Angel rêvassait, son ami était parti pour un long mois avec son papa, aussi fut-il surpris en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Une très grande personne se tenait devant lui, sa voix était très douce et elle paraissait gentille.

**-bonjour, mon petit. Je vais te faire sortir de là pour un temps d'accord ? Mais en échange tu feras tout ce qu'on te demandera sans poser de questions, c'est d'accord ?**

Angel ne savait que penser, mais il finit par accepter, après tout il n'avait rien à perdre. La femme lui fit parcourir de nombreux couloirs avant de le faire entrer dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Elle l'invita à se laver avec son aide puis lui donna des vêtements avant de le laisser seul dans la pièce. Angel regarda tout autour de lui émerveillé. Une fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur et pour la première fois il pu contempler le ciel, le soleil couchant mais aussi les jardins.

Le bruit de la porte le rappela à l'ordre. Un homme se tenait dans l'ouverture, celui-ci le détailla quelques instants puis un étrange scintillement apparu dans le regard de l'adulte.

**-il est un peu petit, mais ca fera l'affaire. Veilles à ce qu'il soit un peu mieux nourrit désormais. Je pense que nous avons fait le bon choix en le gardant en vie, maintenant à lui de nous rembourser et en nature. **Renifla l'homme.

**-bien Sire, mais mon époux risque de poser problème, surtout s'il découvre l'enfant. **

**-J'aurais pensé qu'il serait mort depuis le temps. Fait en sorte que ton fils aille dans une quelconque institution en journée. Sans lui et ton époux travaillant, le manoir sera libre pour notre petite activité. Je l'aurais bien pris chez moi mais je n'ai aucune cachette pour les réceptions.**

**-Bien, je vous laisse Sire mais ne l'abimer pas trop. **Ricana la femme.

* * *

**!!! passage d'abus sur enfant !!!**

* * *

La porte se referma sur cette dernière. Angel regardait avec appréhension l'homme s'avancer devant lui. Ce dernier affichait un étrange sourire et Angel pensa l'avoir vu se lécher les lèvres.

**-bonjour petit, pour toi je serais Maître ! Pour ceux qui passeront après je ne sais pas mais je tiens à ce que tu fasses tout ce que je t'ordonne. Si tu ne le fait pas tu seras puni, est-ce clair ?**

**-ou…oui monsieur,** bégaya Angel avant de recevoir une gifle.

**-Comment t'ai-je demandé de m'appeler, petit ?** Gronda l'homme.

**-Maître,** gémit Angel terrorisé.

L'homme lui fit un sourire ravi avant de lui tapoter le crâne comme on félicite un bon garcon.

**-bien, petit c'est très bien. Maintenant déshabilles-toi.**

**-Pourquoi, Mai…maitre ?** Couina Angel

**-je veux vérifier si tu va bien, si tu n'es pas malade, petit. **Déclara l'homme avec un regard pervers.

Angel mit sa plus mauvaise volonté pour se déshabillé mais la gifle que lui asséna l'adulte acheva ses résistances. mais quand ce dernier tenta de lui faire quelquechose, il se défendit sauvagement, allant jusqu'à blesser son bourreau. Ce dernier se reprit rapidement et fou de rage, lanca un sort à l'enfant.

**-ENDOLORIS ! Espèce de sale créature ! N'espère jamais recommencer ce que tu viens de faire, où il t'en cuira. As-tu compris !**

Angel ne pouvait plus bouger la douleur était écrasante, il réussi à peine à murmurer le oui salvateur. Le sort s'arrêta aussitôt mais la douleur continua, l'emportant dans l'inconscience. L'homme pourtant continua son acte barbare.

**-Voilà, ce n'était pas si terrible chaton ! Si tu es sage, la prochaine fois tu auras droit à une petite gâterie. Dans quelques jours d'autres viendront, tu devras les satisfaire comme tu le dois. On aurait pu te tuer mais tu es si mignon que cela aurais été du gâchis.** Murmura l'homme en se levant.

D'un geste de la main il nettoya le garçon et soigna son intimité. Cela aurait été dommage de casser son jouet dès le premier tour. Il sortit de l'appartement après avoir pris une douche.

Angel n'avait rien suivit de ce qui s'était passé. Il se sentait souillé mais il ne pouvait rien faire. La mort n'était pas une solution possible pour lui, il ne connaissait pas cette possibilité. Le soir tomba finalement, Angel n'avait pas quitté le lit mais il avait regardé le soleil s'éteindre puis les étoiles apparaitre. Il sortit de son apathie lorsqu'une voix lui ordonna de manger, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Le Maître était de retour.

Angel tenta de retenir ses larmes mais lorsque l'homme le força , elles se libèrent. Pourquoi lui? pourquoi devait-il vivre ainsi? pourquoi devait-il subir toutes ses horreurs?

La première semaine de ce traitement fut horrible pour Angel. Le Maître venait très souvent le voir. Certes après chaque fois, le sorcier le soignait mais la douleur était toujours présente. Les trois semaines qui suivirent, apportèrent leurs lots de nouveautés. Des hommes venaient pour lui faire des choses, certains ne le touchaient pas du tout mais lui ordonnait de se caresser, d'autres voulait une fellation, mais restaient la dernière catégorie, ceux qui voulait le prendre.

Puis ce fut le retour de Chaton et de son père. Les hommes passèrent de 5-6 à 2-3 en semaine, aucun le week-end. Lorsqu'il reçut la première visite de Chaton, Angel voulut lui raconté se qui se passait mais il prit peur que son ami ne finissent comme lui et donc tint sa langue. Avec les mois, la douleur se fit moins forte mais ne disparue jamais vraiment. Angel redoutait à chaque fois le départ de Chaton et son père pour plusieurs jours car si cela signifiait sa sortie des cachots pour toute la période, cela disait aussi que le Maître le prendrait dans son lit.

Au fond de lui il ressentait constamment ce réconfort, quelqu'un pensait à lui et l'encourageait à tenir mais cette petite voix qui le calmait bébé avait finie par s'estomper, le lien devenant trop dangereux à cause de la souffrance.

Les années s'écoulèrent ainsi, lui tenant secret la terreur qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il voyait un homme s'avancer vers lui. Il haïssait la femme, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il subissait tout ca. Une fois, elle était venue rejoindre le Maître dans son lit. Il avait dû assister à leur ébat. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait éprouver du plaisir, cela le répugnait au plus haut point. lui n'éprouvait rien, juste du dégoût et Angel en éprouvait un certain soulagement.

* * *

**!!! Fin du passage.!!!**

* * *

Et Pourtant tout cela devais prendre fin un jour où l'autre. Chaton avait été absent durant 6 longues semaines et lorsqu'il vient le voir s'était avec une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui.

**-Bonjour Angel**

**-Salut Chaton, **soupira le dit Angel.

**-j'ai…j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, **lança Chaton.

**-ah bon ?**

**-oui, demain je pars à Poudlard. Je vais commencer ma première année. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te voir pendant de très long mois.**

**-Quoi ? Non tu peux pas !** s'écria Angel.

**-je…je dois y aller. Mère commence à me faire peur. Les regards qu'elle me lance sont bizarres, je croirais voir un chat qui a vu une souris. **

**-elle n'a encore rien fait mais si toi tu n'es plus là qui va me protéger,** gémit Angel.

**-je ne sais pas,** murmura Chaton.

Soudain un bruit retentit, Chaton se releva aussitôt et partit en courant lançant un dernier regard triste à son ami. Les dernières paroles de celui-ci l'atteignirent.

**-ils seront encore plus nombreux à me faire du mal sans toi,** glapit Angel.

Cette étrange phrase tourna toute la nuit ainsi que durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard dans la tête de Chaton. Ce ne fut qu'au moment du coucher qu'il comprit enfin se que subissait son ami depuis des années. Sa peur attira l'attention de son camarade de chambre qui réussit à le faire parler.

Ce fut dans la nuit du 1er Septembre 1991, qu'Angel fut tiré de son calvaire. Il avait 11ans.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que cela sera moins horrible que ma précédente version. de telles choses sur les enfants sont toujours horribles.

**Bon ce fut plutôt hard, nous allons retourner auprès de notre pauvre petit Fallen qui est mort... dans le prochain chapitre. **

Chaton et Angel ne réapparaitront pas avant Poudlard donc voilà. Alors au final c'est qui selon vous?? j'aurais pu mettre des noms mais je suis sadique donc je n'est rien mis. pas mal hein mon idée de Chaton pour cacher le prénom de notre petit visiteur. vous connaitrez leur véritable identité d'ici beaucoup de chapitre, sauf si vous me laissez une rewiews avec votre hypothèse ^^.

**Donc **Appuyer sur le bouton.

le prochain chapitre et et si tout n'était pas noir ou blanc paraitras dans la semaine, peut-être que le chap 9 de cette fic arrivera aussi qui sait avec bcp de rewiews XD.

**Drax, 28/02/2010. 4 pages words**


	10. 9:Un monstre pas si monstre que ca

Salut tout le monde ^^, voici enfin la suite de ma fic. oui pour ceux qui ont lu la prewiews, je suis sadique ^^.

A part ca merci pour vos rewiews. personne n'a encore découvert qui ce cachait sous le masque de Chaton et d'Angel. enfin si quelques personnes ont trouvés juste pour l'un des 2 mais dans ce cas l'autre reste un mystère. étrangement je retrouve souvent des Draco malfoy ^^ je ne suis pas si sur de cela XD.

sinon, **JTFLAM:** tes suppositions pour les persos sont fausses sauf pour la femme ^^(mais il y a de l'idée) oui le sorcier pédophile payera très cher ce qu'il a fait à Angel, je peux dire qu'il va finir embrocher par son ame-soeur ^^. et non ce n'est pas Dumby, le pauvre sera déjà mort lors des 11ans d'Angel.

**adenoide:** Rémiel n'a pas eu de fils hormis Fallen. le prince enlevé s'appelle Mallos et c'est le fils du roi Callon et le jumeau de Meril.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

_Finalement l'automne arriva, et avec lui les représentants et chefs des différents partis appartenant à la Meute. Un jour, Fallen décida de fausser compagnie à ses gardiens, mais en se promenant dans les jardins, il se fit happer par un terrifiant et gigantesque monstre. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'on le retrouva, mort…_

**9-Un monstre pas si monstre que ca.**

Sirius en avait assez, Fallen c'était encore enfuit de la garderie. C'était à ce demander comment un gamin haut comme 3 pommes pouvait ouvrir les portes spécialement conçues pour que seul les grands puissent les ouvrirent. C'est pourquoi il avait du quitter la réunion une heure auparavant pour aider la garde à retrouver le petit fugueur tandis qu'Elspeth attendait calmement à la garderie. Enfin, aussi calmement qu'une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux pouvait l'être, c'est-à-dire extrêmement tendue et à se tordre les mains car son ventre énorme l'empêchait de se déplacer facilement, surtout quand en plus on doit rester alité.

Le pire dans tous ca c'est que même Carch qui possède un flair sans égale n'arrivait même pas à remonter sa piste. Cela faisait tous juste 3heures que Fallen était porté disparu pourtant. Rémus l'aurais bien aidé mais il se devait d'être présent en tant qu'ambassadeur et Sirius commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de son fils. Il espérait que son bébé ne soit pas aussi turbulent.

En entrant dans les jardins privés, il entendit des grognements, intrigués il se dirigea vers la source pour tomber nez à nez avec un gigantesque tigre doré sans oublié ses énormes canines qui sortaient de sa bouche. Que faisait un monstre préhistorique dans cette forêt ? Fut la première pensée de Sirius mais elle fut vite remplacée par de la terreur en voyant entre les pattes du fauve le petit corps de Fallen, le dit Fallen étant mort ….

Oui, Fallen était mort de rire à cause des léchouilles que lui offrait le félin mais ce dernier s'arrêta rapidement en voyant l'elfe qui le menaçait. Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire, le moindre mouvement brusque pouvait signifier la mort de Fallen. Carch était partis chercher du renfort mais arriveraient-ils à temps. Fallen était dans cette position depuis combien de temps ? Tout n'était que questions. L'arrivée des gardes renforça l'agressivité de la tigresse, elle s'était redressée et maintenait Fal et les 2 chatons sous son corps, tout en menaçant les intrus qui venait de pénétrer sur son territoire.

Lorsque quelques elfes s'avancèrent d'un peu trop près, ils reçurent un violent coup de griffes, sans parler des feulements de colère que le félin lâchait, parfois ceux-ci était tellement aigus qu'ils ressemblaient à des sifflements. Et Fallen, lui, était désormais apeuré.

* * *

**Flash-back**

Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le jardin, il ne savait pas où il m'était les pieds. C'était Fain qui s'était fait attrapée la première. Inquiet pour sa compagne d'âme, il s'était approché prudemment du grand félin mais les sentiments de bonheur et les ronronnements de Fain l'avaient rassuré. Si elle n'avait pas peur alors il ne risquait rien lui non plus. Il s'était alors dévoilé au fauve qui surpris par son apparition, s'était redressé puis intrigué, il s'était avancé et avait inspecté Fallen du bout des pieds jusqu'au sommet de son crâne avant de l'attraper gentiment par le bras et de l'installer entre ses pattes dont la base faisait à peine son bras. Là les choses s'étaient enchainées, le tigre avait entreprit de lui faire sa toilette vu le nombre de coup de langue qu'il reçu puis se fut le tour de Gûl qui apprécia grandement le traitement, lui fournissant le sentiment de sécurité et d'amour dont il avait besoin pour calmer son compagnon d'âme.

Fallen s'était entre-temps endormit, mais les chatouillis que lui faisait le félin l'avait réveillé et fait rire puis tout c'était arrêté quand son père arriva.

**Fin du flash-back

* * *

**

Fallen ne comprenait pas pourquoi les grands menaçaient son amie. Il voulu sortir pour montrer qu'il était là mais la tigresse le refoula sous elle le protégeant toujours de son corps. L'un des garde surprit par le mouvement relâcha sa concentration et par conséquent le sort qu'il s'attelait à concevoir. Ce dernier fusa vers le félin qui ne pouvant bouger à cause du bébé se prépara au choc. Le sort lui infligea de nombreuses coupures dont une très sérieuse à la patte lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle réussi toutefois à tomber sur le flan sauvant Fallen et ses compagnons d'un écrasement certain.

**-Bon sang t'es malade ! Il a failli tomber sur Fallen sombre abruti, et si le fauve avait bougé c'était Fallen qui se prenait tout,** rugit Sirius blême.

**-je…je…je suis désolé, j'ai été surpris**, s'excusa le jeune elfe.

Sirius voulu répliquer quand brusquement le jardin fut envahi par de nombreux elfes, il reconnu parmi eux de nombreux membres du conseil mais que faisait-il ici ?

Il reporta son attention sur le félin qui cette fois semblait fou de rage et au vu de sa position, il comptait attaquer. Alors qu'il allait sauter une voix s'éleva.

**-Cela suffit maintenant !** Rugit un elfe, ses couleurs indiquant clairement qu'il faisait partir du royaume de Griffard. **Cimry, calme !**

Le félin se stoppa aussitôt et s'étala au sol, montrant son ventre à l'elfe qui s'était avancé et qui désormais s'appliquait à soigner ses blessures.

**-Qui a osé toucher à ma compagne d'âme ? **Demanda l'elfe furieux.

Tous les elfes qui avaient été présent à ce moment là déglutirent péniblement, personne ne voulait subir le courroux de l'homme. Fallen lui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, caché contre le flan du fauve, il regardait avec attention l'elfe aux cheveux d'ébène qui le surplombait. Fain, agacée de rester sur place, bougea attirant l'attention de l'elfe, libérant ainsi le public du regard rageur de l'elfe.

**-heu... .bonjour**, chuchota Fallen.

**-mais qui es-tu toi ? **L'elfe sembla momentanément absent avant de regarder avec plus d'attention le bambin devant lui.** En effet, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi Cimry te protégeait. Tu lui ressemble tant,** marmonna l'homme avec un regard lointain.

Il récupéra le petit et l'amena à la hauteur de ses yeux, Cimry en profita pour se lever et se frotter contre les jambes de son elfe. Tout ca sous le regard ébahi de l'assemblée, il faut dire que voir un tigre de 3m de long et bien 1m50 au garrot à coté se frotter aux jambes d'un elfe ne dépassant pas les 2m, ca fait bizarre. Sans oublier le grand elfe tout couturé de cicatrices scrutant avec attention les yeux d'un petit bonhomme et vice-versa.

* * *

Ce fut l'entrée du roi Callon qui ramena tous le monde à la réalité.

**-Ah vous êtes là Roval, vous êtes partis si vite et sans aucune explication. **S'exclama le roi.

**-j'ai…j'ai attaqué le familier du roi Roval ? Je suis mort, **glapit le jeune elfe qui avait lancé le sort.

Roval se tourna aussitôt vers lui, ses traits reprirent leur expression de fureur.

**-c'est toi qui a osé attaquer ma compagne ?** Rugit le roi Roval.

**-euh pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Comment dire, votre familier retenait captif mon fils, nous le recherchions depuis plus d'une heure mais quand nous l'avons trouvé, elle n'a pas voulu nous le rendre**, expliqua Sirius qui ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était récupérer le bébé.

**-Et vous le lui avez demandé gentiment ? D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit vous l'avez agressée et comme elle considère ce petit comme le sien, elle l'a protégée.** Répliqua Roval.

**-nous sommes désolé, j'étais plus inquiet pour sa sécurité que dans l'éclaircissement de qui était cette tigresse,** s'excusa Sirius.

**-Ce n'est pas grave, elle a été certes blessée mais rien qui a pu mettre en danger sa vie car là je n'aurai pas été aussi clément. C'est juste qu'elle s'est entichée de ce petit, c'est que les enfants lui manquent beaucoup et vu qu'il ressemble beaucoup à mon défunt fils, elle l'a considéré comme étant sien. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**

**-Je m'appelle Sirius, je suis le père adoptif de ce petit bonhomme qui répond au nom de Fallen, à vos pieds se trouve Fain et Gûl, ses familiers.**

Roval regarda avec étonnement les deux félins que Cimry pouponnait avant de revenir sur Fallen, son regard fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour avant qu'il ne se mette à rire. Faisant signe à Sirius et à son homologue, le roi Callon, de le suivre, il rentra dans ses appartements, rapidement suivis par les deux elfes. Une fois installé, il reporta son regard sur Sirius.

**-Vous êtes bien présomptueux pour vous attribuez le titre de père de l'héritier du trône du royaume de Griffard. Mais je pense que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus, après tout, selon les rapports que Callon m'a fait parvenir vous étiez de toute façon le tuteur de Fallen avant que Rémiel ne l'adopte. Et puis je ne l'ai pas revendiqué comme mon héritier.**

Roval soupira un bref instant, regardant l'enfant qui s'était endormi contre le flanc de Cimry. Il regarda ensuite Sirius dans les yeux.

**-j'ai une faveur à vous demander, c'est trop dangereux pour Fallen de venir dans mon royaume à cause des troubles qu'il traverse. La mort de Rémiel fut un sacré coup dur pour mon peuple et pratiquement personne ne sait pour Fallen. Les héritiers potentiels se bagarrent entre eux. Nous sommes un peuple plutôt violent contrairement aux elfes de la forêt de Serdor mais notre territoire est aussi plus rude, surtout que des sorciers ont bâtis leur école à la limite de nos terres.**

**Je voudrais que vous veillez et éduquiez Fallen jusqu'à ses 8ans. D'après ce que j'ai compris vous comptez l'envoyez chez ces êtres abjects à ses 11ans pour tenter de retrouver le prince Mallos et éventuellement son âme-sœur. Je ne m'y opposerais nullement mais c'est pourquoi j'aurai besoin de 3ans pour le former à se défendre mais aussi pour contrer d'éventuelles tentatives d'assassinat contre ma personne. Tant qu'un héritier est désigné, ca ne sert à rien de tuer celui qui dirige.**

**-attendez ! Vous voulez mettre en danger Fallen pour vous protéger,** s'écria Sirius furieux.

**-nullement, c'est que les 9ans passé, si l'elfe n'a pas été reconnu comme étant de telle ou telle lignée, il ne peut prétendre à l'héritage de la lignée. Tous les héritiers potentiels font partis de la lignée même s'ils ne sont pas de la branche dirigeante. Si à ses 9 ans Fallen n'a pas été reconnu comme étant l'héritier de Rémiel devant mon peuple alors il ne pourra jamais devenir roi. Peut importe que je l'adopte ou le reconnaissent après, il n'aura aucune affiliation malgré l'adoption que Rémiel a fait.** Soupira Roval.

**-C'est d'un compliqué votre système, j'y comprends rien moi**, râla Sirius déclenchant le rire de ses interlocuteurs.

**-C'est pas si compliqué que cela Sirius. Même chez nous, nous le faisons. A la naissance de ton enfant, il sera nommé mais ce ne sera que lors de sa présentation au peuple qu'il sera reconnu comme étant ton fils et celui d'Elspeth et donc de votre lignée. Les adoptions sont rares et par conséquent ca ne pose pas autant de problèmes, très peu d'elfes ont une âme-sœur mortelle. Tu as subit le rituel des âmes qui te donne d'office la lignée qui se lie à toi, tu n'as nullement besoin de le prouver. Fallen, lui n'a subit que le rituel d'adoption, il est encore humain, il doit donc prouver avant ses 9 ans à quelle lignée il appartient, il aura à le faire même s'il est un elfe. Passé ce délai, il peut toujours être associé à la famille mais ni lui ni ses enfants ne peuvent prétendre à sa lignée d'adoption. Cela évite justement les dérives car si jamais un elfe n'a pas d'enfant, ses biens reviennent à sa lignée proche. Il est arrivé il y a longtemps que pour éviter qu'un héritage ne tombe entre les mains d'un ennemi, l'elfe adoptait un allié proche lui donnant ainsi l'héritage. Avec un enfant, c'est plus compliqué car on ne sait comment finira l'enfant donc il y a moins de passation de pouvoir entre même idéologie. **Expliqua Callon.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi fallait-il autant de mot pour expliquer une si petite chose, il fallait juste dire que c'était pour éviter les accords contentieux pour garder le pouvoir.

**-ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais sur Fallen, je le considère comme mon fils après tout. Vous pouvez vous occuper de vos affaires sans craintes, et puis il sera bien éduqué vu qu'il suivra les cours avec la princesse Meril.** Ria Sirius en se levant.

* * *

Il récupéra le bambin et les chatons puis salua les deux monarques avant de sortir. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements dans l'aile princière, il fut surpris par l'agitation qui y régnait. L'un des gardes l'aperçut et se précipita vers lui.

**-enfin vous voilà, ca faisait un moment que nous vous cherchions, c'est Elsp. Je crois que c'est le moment.**

**- Qu'a-t-elle ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Où est-elle ?** s'écria Sirius inquiet pour sa moitié.

**- elle est en plein travail dans votre chambre, le stress a tout déclenché,** termina le garde en criant vu que Sirius s'était déjà carapaté en direction de sa chambre.

Plus il approchait plus il entendait des cris de douleurs, c'est paniqué qu'il rentra dans sa chambre, forçant le barrage des quelques femmes présentes. Il eut juste le temps de poser les yeux sur sa femme avant que le cri perçant d'un nouveau-né ne s'entende, réveillant en sursaut Fallen qui était toujours dans les bras de Sirius.

**-Félicitations c'est une fille,** sourit la sage-femme en déposant le nourrisson dans les bras désormais vide de Sirius, Emelin ayant récupéré Fallen sans que ce dernier ne le remarque.

Sirius était complètement béat devant la petite fille. Elle était splendide. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Elspeth l'appela qu'il sortit de sa contemplation et se rapprocha du lit contenant ses deux autres amours. Il donna délicatement le bébé à sa douce, et s'installa sur le bord du lit, souriant de l'air étonné qu'affichait Fallen face au bébé.

**-C'est qui ?** Lâcha finalement le petit bonhomme.

Elspeth et Sirius se regardèrent quelques instants, on pouvait voir toute la joie qu'ils éprouvaient.

**-il s'agit de ta petite sœur Fallen, tu es désormais un grand frère, et tu dois la protéger comme nous nous te protégeons ou comme Meril le fait avec toi,** murmura Elspeth en souriant à ce petit qui était devenu son fils si ce n'est de sang, au moins de cœur.

**-Fallen, je te présente Eirien, ta petite sœur**, sourit Sirius en caressant la joue des deux enfants.

Ce qui ce passa par la suite n'est guère important. Fallen vécu une enfance heureuse tourmenté par sa sœur et sa cousine. Puis vint son huitième anniversaire….

* * *

**voilà qui termine les 8 premières années d'existence d'Harry Potter alias Fallen. Vous découvrirez peut-être des passages de son enfance en bonus ou en flash-back mais bon le fait d'être maquillé par ses soeurs, d'être harcelé par les rares filles de la classe car il est le seul garcon ne sont guère interessantes sauf pour ce taper un fou-rire ^^.**

Alors petit dragon 50 tu as eu ta réponse ^^, et non le tigre n'était pas un animagus mais un familier.

n'oubliez pas, le seul salaire dans l'écriture de fics, c'est les rewiews ^^ alors on clique sur le bouton vert, ca fait plaisirs.

Drax, 28/03/2010 5pages words.


	11. info

Ayant mes partiels à la rentrée ( 3 mai), je ne sais pas si je serais en mesure de publier un nouveau chapitre avant le 8 mai.

et puis pour le moment je n'ai pas mon ordi( je partage celui-là avec 5 autres personnes lol)

donc soit vous avez de la chance et je prend 3h dans les 2 semaines qui arrivent pour écrire soit pas et alors vous devrez attendre mai, mais à ce moment, il y aura plus de parutions ( vive les semi-vacances ^^)

ce message s'auto-détruira quand il y aura un nouveau chapitre ( ou pas gnark ^_^ )

Dralixia.


	12. 10:Visite à Poudlard et guerre

Salut tous le monde. voici donc la version finale de ce chapitre. ( très long, bon pas beaucoup comparer à certaine fiction mais c'est mon plus long chapitre ici.)

Je suis désolé pour le retard mais malheureusement pour moi le Samedi 22 mai, jour de mon anniversaire, mon ordi a cramé son alimentation. donc j'ai dû patienté pour pouvoir m'en racheter une, sans parler des problèmes divers à coté comme la perte de ce chapitre et donc de devoir réécrire tout ce que j'avais fait. Mais le voici enfin réparé et en pleine forme.

**RAR:**

**adenoide:** Arthur Weasley est ici le directeur de Poudlard suite au décès tragique de Dumbledore après un étouffement dû à un bonbon au citron dans la 8ème année de Fallen. Accident ou meurtre? ^^

La commission a estimée que cet homme passionné par la technologie moldue était l'homme de la situation.

**JTFLAM: ** Non Dumby n'y est pour rien dans la guerre quoique lui et ses idées mais bon ce n'est pas en mangeant des pissenlit par la racine qu'il va pouvoir faire quelque chose désormais. Et puis pour tes hypothèses, il y a de l'idée, bcp d'idée je dirais ^^ :).

**

* * *

10- Visite à Poudlard et guerre.**

Fallen s'ennuyait, ses sœurs lui manquaient. Meril et Eirien avaient toujours une idée pour jouer ou échapper à leurs professeurs. Ici, il n'y avait que des adultes et puis en tant qu'héritier du trône, on le traitait différemment. Il soupira à nouveau songeant à ce qui l'avait conduit ici.

**

* * *

Flash-back**

6 mois plus tôt.

**-Joyeux anniversaire Fallen !** crièrent Meril et Eirien en sautant sur son lit et en commençant à le chatouiller.

Après plusieurs minutes à rire, ils s'étaient levés puis avaient rejoint les adultes dans le salon. Toute sa famille était là, ses parents Sirius et Elspeth, ceux de Meril les souverains de Serdor, son oncle Rémus et sa famille (une jeune femme du nom d'Ariane et 2 enfants, l'un de 4ans et le derniers de quelques mois) mais également un elfe qui venait parfois lui rendre visite, son grand-père adoptif, le roi Roval. Il avait ouvert tous ses cadeaux depuis longtemps et le gâteau avait été englouti par les jeunes quand le seigneur elfe lui tendit un paquet.

**-Je pense qu'il est temps que tu le reçoives Fallen. Je sais que cela va impliquer de grand changement pour toi mais il faut que tu prennes enfin tes responsabilités.**

Le jeune garçon ouvrit le paquet, dévoilant un magnifique cercle gravé de nombreux motifs.

**-C'est comme celui de Meril, **s'exclama Fallen.

**-Oui, c'est la couronne du prince héritier du royaume de Griffard **répondit Roval.

**-Prince ?**

**-en effet, tu es le prince héritier Fallen. Mon fils le prince Rémiel t'avais adopté peu avant sa mort faisant de toi son successeur.**

**-Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire pourquoi pas avant ou plus tard ?** Questionna Fallen déboussolé.

**-Comment te l'expliquer, avant tu étais trop jeune, trop influençable. Si ton père était encore en vie tu aurais reçu le titre dès ton adoption. Et si je le fais maintenant c'est qu'à tes 9 ans tu n'aurais plus eu la possibilité de prétendre au titre. Bien que tu sois encore très jeune, je sais que tu as cette capacité en toi.**

**-Mais je ne suis pas un elfe ! Je n'ai pas le droit**. S'interposa le garçon.

Tous rirent, l'enfant était bien éduqué et sage. Il avait bien apprit ses leçons.

**-Ne t'inquiètes point pour cela jeune Fallen, une fois ton héritage magique obtenu, tu seras transformé en elfe. Feu le prince Rémiel a senti une présence en toi, il a préféré attendre qu'elle s'exprime avant de te transformé pour éviter d'éventuels conflits internes.** Expliqua le Roi Callon.

Suite à cette magnifique journée, Fallen avait du faire ses bagages. Il était triste de quitter sa famille mais il s'avait que rien ne l'empêchait d'aller les voir souvent ou l'inverse.

Les jours étaient devenus des semaines puis des mois. Il avait appris le protocole du royaume, il s'avait déjà se tenir grâce à ses leçons avec Meril mais d'autres notions avaient été abordées comme les armes, la magie et l'équitation sur des montures volantes. Tout aurait été parfait si une révolte n'avait pas éclaté au nord du royaume. Son grand-père était souvent occupé et les autres nobles le regardaient avec dédain.

**Fin du Flash-back.

* * *

**

**-J'en ai assez Fain ! Je sais qu'ils veulent ma place d'héritier mais ils ne l'auront jamais.**

_Allons donc Fal, calmes-toi veux-tu. Nous savons tous les trois que tu es l'un des meilleurs bretteurs malgré ton jeune âge. Tu l'as dans le sang, c'est en toi. Allons plutôt voler._ Répliqua le jeune félin en se transformant en une magnifique harpie.

Le jeune garçon sourit en voyant sa compagne voltiger. Lançant un regard interloqué à Gûl, il partit en direction des écuries, vite dépassé par une seconde harpie. Cela faisait quelques mois seulement que ses familiers avaient acquis leur seconde forme, enfin la troisième vu qu'ils se transformaient déjà en loup et en félin, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Là ca signifiait que lui aussi n'allait pas tarder à obtenir sa première forme d'animagus.

S'avançant dans l'enclos des hippogriffes, il s'inclina devant l'un d'eux, ce dernier répondit à son salut, lui permettant de le monter. Voler dans les airs était grisant. Une fois dans les cieux tous ses soucis semblaient disparaitre, il laissa sa monture suivre sa propre voie mais quand cette dernière fit un brusque changement de direction, il revient à l'instant présent. Buckara, tel était le nom de son hippogriffe, volait désormais trop près de la frontière, vraiment trop car le château renfermant l'école de sorcellerie était en vue et se rapprochait rapidement.

**-Bon sang ! Buckara, pas par-là, c'est interdit et dangereux. Mais fait demi-tour !** S'époumona Fallen en tentant avec son corps de faire virer de l'aile sa monture mais rien à faire.

Déjà, ils passaient la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ses familiers étaient loin, surpris par l'accélération de la créature mais aussi par son changement de direction. Fallen regarda vers le sol, plusieurs personnes se trouvaient dans le parc, autant pour la discrétion. Buckara se mit à parader devant les sorciers heureux de l'attention qu'il recevait et ce malgré les tentatives de rappel à l'ordre de notre jeune prince. Et là, c'est le drame ….

Buckara fit une figure de trop, Fallen perdit l'équilibre et glissa de sa monture dégringolant de plusieurs mètres de haut pour finalement atterrir dans le lac. C'est totalement paniqué qu'il refit surface, se débattant comme il le pouvait, cherchant la direction où il devait se rendre pour gagner la terre. Buckara se rendant compte de la perte de son cavalier s'était calmé, il survolait le lac en poussant de légères plaintes. Sur la rive, les sorciers s'agglutinaient pour voir, certains hésitaient à se jeté à l'eau pour repêcher le pauvre malheureux, surtout en sachant que l'eau était glaciale.

Ce fut le calamar qui régla les problèmes, attrapant le petit corps qui se débattait sur son territoire, il le propulsa vers la rive, rive que Fallen gagna aussitôt qu'il se fut stabilisé à quelques mètres de là. Buckara l'attendait, inquiet, l'enfant une fois sortit de l'eau se précipita vers lui, lui flanqua une claque sur le bec avant de se mettre à le traiter de tout les noms, sous le regard effrayé de l'assistance. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne faut jamais insulter un hippogriffe. Et pourtant le comportement de ce dernier les stupéfia quand il ne bougea pas d'un poil mais garda la tête basse.

Pourtant quand il se redressa et s'avança vers l'enfant, le demi-géant l'entrava craignant que la créature n'attaque l'enfant devant lui. Fallen prit alors conscience de ce qui l'entourait, des sorciers, pleins de sorciers, des jeunes surtouts mais rien ne pouvait le protéger ici. Il était trop loin de la forêt, il devait regagner la forêt. L'un des adultes voulut le toucher, mal lui en prit. Fain qui venait d'arriver lui déchiqueta le bras de ses serres. Fallen profita du recul de la foule pour se précipiter vers la forêt. Fain et Gûl assuraient ses arrières, mais déjà les sorciers reprenaient contenant et voulaient le stopper, pour eux la forêt était dangereuse et encore plus pour un enfant.

Fallen courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, ses poursuivant le rattrapaient quand soudain il entendit un rugissement effroyable puis Cimry sortit de la forêt. Fallen stoppa sa course, la tigresse le rejoignit en quelques bonds et l'aida à grimper sur son dos. Les sorciers s'étaient stoppés suite à l'apparition du fauve mais ils se mirent à le bombarder de sorts.

Mais le plus étrange fut le brusque changement du félin, en évitant l'un des sorts en bondissant, il s'était transformé en un gigantesque autours (rapace diurne) qui fila rapidement vers la forêt suivit par les deux autres oiseaux, en l'espace de deux minutes ils avaient totalement disparu de l'horizon.

* * *

Déjà le reste de l'équipe professorale arrivait.

**-Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ?** S'étonna le directeur Weasley.

**-Comment vous expliquer monsieur le directeur, on avait un cours sur les hippogriffes, je les ai donc sifflés pour que les élèves puissent les observer. Et c'est là que Buck est arrivé, c'est un jeune encore pas totalement apprivoisé. Il portait sur son dos un enfant. Il a fait quelques cabrioles pour épater la galerie et le petit est tombé dans le lac, le calamar nous l'a renvoyé. En sortant il s'est précipité vers Buck, il l'a frappé et s'est mis à l'insulté quoique j'ai pas vraiment compris la majorité de ses paroles. Lorsque Buck a fait signe d'attaquer l'enfant je l'ai stoppé. Le professeur Brûlopot a voulu s'assurer que le petit allait bien mais un rapace l'a attaqué. Le gamin s'est enfui vers la forêt. **Tenta d'expliquer Hagrid.

**-Mr le directeur, je vais finir. Le petit courait toujours quand un rugissement s'est fait entendre et trente seconde plus tard un très grand fauve sortait da la forêt pour rejoindre le gamin, on a voulu lui lancer des sorts mais il les évitait, une fois le gamin sur le dos, il a bondit puis s'est transformé en oiseau et s'est enfui vers la forêt. Je vous le jure monsieur le directeur. **Raconta l'élève.

Les professeurs se regardaient, qui était cet enfant ? Pourquoi fréquentait-il d'aussi terribles créatures ? Que de questions sans réponses.

Severus regardait avec curiosité la forêt, un espoir se faisait sentir en lui, il reporta son attention sur l'élève qui répondait aux questions des professeurs.

**-….. Dirais 9ans environ, long cheveux noirs, il parlait une langue bizarre, pareil pour ses habits.**

Severus ne dit rien, un enfant de 9ans aux cheveux noirs, et si c'était Harry. Il faudra qu'il en avertisse le Lord.

* * *

Fallen grelotait, ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés et le vent créé par le vol de Cimry n'arrangeait rien. Ce fut au bout de 20 minutes qu'ils arrivèrent au palais, Cimry se posant sur le Balcon Royal. Aussitôt Fallen fut attrapé, déshabillé et placé dans un bon bain chaud. Légèrement hagard, il regarda son grand-père, comment avait-il su qu'il avait des problèmes ?

Roval sourit, Fallen avait la même expression que Rémiel le jour où Cimry l'avait ramené après qu'il se soit perdu dans la forêt, l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque avait été grandement surpris mais aussi rassuré, surtout que ce jour –là il avait rencontré son premier humain, un jeune sorcier qui l'avait soigné. En ce temps, les sorciers se moquaient qu'ils existent et vivent à leurs façons, pas comme maintenant.

**-Chut, ce n'est rien. Heureusement que j'ai placé un sort d'avertissement à la frontière longeant la forêt interdite. Je sais que tu aimes voler mais tu ne partiras plus seul, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Dès qu'elle a compris que tu avais des problèmes, Cimry s'est précipité à ton secours, elle a un don pour trouver ceux qu'elle cherche.** Le Rassura Roval en caressant ses cheveux.

Quand les tremblements eurent cessés, il sortit Fallen du bain, le sécha avant de lui mettre des vêtements chauds et de le coucher dans son lit.

**-Mais grand-père, je peux aller dans ma chambre, je vais bien.** S'écria le jeune garçon en constatant où il se trouvait.

**-il en est hors de question Fallen. Tu as passé un bon moment dehors, tu es frigorifié malgré le bain et le feu de cheminée. Je préfère te garder auprès de moi plutôt que de me faire du souci. A moins bien sur que je ne fasse prévenir ta mère, si c'est ce que tu désir.** Proposa Roval sachant parfaitement que son protégé s'arrêtera au premier choix.

**-d'accord je reste ici, pitié ne prévint pas maman**, paniqua le plus jeune.

Roval ria, il embrassa l'enfant en le bordant avant de gagner le salon de ses appartements, laissant Cimry et les deux jeunes félins veillés sur Fallen.

Fallen lui ruminait, pas que sa maman lui fasse honte mais comment dire, Elspeth était la terreur des malades et encore plus celle de sa famille, un simple rhume et tu étais bon pour rester au lit jusqu'à ce que ca passe, avec la soupe et les potions associés. Fallen se souvenait que son père, Sirius, s'était un jour fait porter malade dans l'espoir de profiter de sa belle, il avait récolté la soupe et les potions mais pas sa femme qui lui disait qu'il était malade et donc il n'avait le droit que de se reposer. Il s'était pris un joli râteau ce jour-là.

Finalement le sommeil le gagna et c'est lové contre ses compagnons qu'il s'endormit. Bien sur comme l'avait prévu Roval, il attrapa un gros rhume ainsi qu'une forte fièvre mais après une bonne semaine de traitements, il fut de nouveaux sur pieds.

Les mois avancèrent de nouveau, Fallen boudait car il n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa forme animagus alors que Meril l'avait maitrisée depuis trois mois déjà et le fait qu'on vienne de fêter son dixième anniversaire n'arrangeait pas les choses. On lui disait d'être patient, que ca viendrait mais ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il avait pratiquement 10ans, dans moins d'un mois il fêtera son propre anniversaire et toujours rien. Sans oublier que la guerre au royaume de Griffard avait encore empiré, faisant entrer le royaume de Serdor en jeu. En effet quelques renégats avaient attaqué une patrouille de Serdor en se faisant passer pour des soldats de Griffard. Bien entendu, le roi Roval s'était aussitôt défendu d'avoir engagé une telle action.

* * *

Fallen était donc là dans ce couloir quand une ombre s'abattit sur Fain et la maitrisa, il voulu la défendre mais la brusque pression des crocs sur la jugulaire de sa sœur d'âme, l'empêcha de faire le moindre geste, surtout que le compagnon de l'agresseur arriva silencieusement derrière lui et l'assomma proprement. Lorsque cinq minutes plus tard un garde passa, il n'y avait plus personne.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées, le roi Roval commençait à s'inquiéter. L'heure du diner arrivait mais Fallen n'était toujours pas venu le rejoindre comme à son habitude avant le repas. Il finit par activer le signal de localisation du jeune garçon, il lui indiquait que Fallen se trouvait dans une salle au RDC mais aucun signe de déplacement. Soucieux, il s'y rendit mais la salle était vide malgré le signal toujours présent. Ce fut Cimry qui lui en désigna la raison, dans un coin, de nombreuses traces de sang s'étalaient avec parmi elles, l'artéfact espion que les souverains avaient décidé d'implanter aux héritiers du trône suite à l'enlèvement du prince Mallos. Toute couleur déserta du visage du souverain, l'alarme fut donnée mais Fallen ne se trouvait plus dans la cité.

* * *

Dans un autre endroit, plusieurs elfes étaient en pleine réunion avec leurs ambassadeurs quand les portes furent ouvertes violemment laissant entrer un elfe que tous respectaient.

**-Fallen a été enlevé ! Il n'est plus dans la cité, et son appareil de localisation lui a été ôté. C'est eux qui l'ont pris, j'en suis sur.** Cria Roval face au conseil.

Les participants pâlirent mais ce fut surtout Sirius et Rémus qui furent sous le choc.

-**Quand ? Il a été déposé chez vous peu après le déjeuner. **Questionna le roi Callon en fronçant les sourcils.

**-cela a dû se passer entre ce moment-là et un peu avant le diner. J'ai trouvé étrange le fait qu'il ne m'est pas rejoins alors qu'il est très ponctuel. Après 10 minutes d'attentes j'ai activé le localisateur mais seule la balise était là.** Répondit aussitôt le souverain.

**-Cela ne peut plus durer. Il nous faut impérativement trouver leur camp de base. Ils doivent bien se cacher quelque part.** Siffla Sirius hors de lui à l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à son fils.

**-j'ai déjà envoyé des éclaireurs, ils ont pour ordres de quadriller tout le royaume avec une marge de 100km au-delà de la frontière.** Ajouta Roval.

Les conseillers parlaient entre eux, cherchant une solution. L'un d'eux était même allé chercher une carte du pays afin de localiser l'éventuelle retraite des elfes renégats.

**-Je vais mettre mes hommes en action. Recherchez toute trace suspecte, tout elfe étrangers voyageant ou ayant voyagé sur nos terres. **Intervient le roi Callon.

C'est ainsi que commença la plus grande traque de la décennie pour les elfes. Des attentats avaient toujours lieux mais désormais le monde humain était également touché. Les rares captures n'apportaient rien, le renégat se donnant rapidement la mort si aucune issue n'était possible. Les jours devinrent des semaines, les semaines, des mois. L'anniversaire de Fallen passa ainsi que le reste de l'été. D'ailleurs pour l'anniversaire de Fallen, le roi Roval avait reçu un joli cadeau empoisonné, une missive moqueuse accompagnée d'une mèche des cheveux noirs de Fallen et un souvenir.

_On pouvait voir Fallen, il était des un état lamentable. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur l'auteur du souvenir. L'enfant tenta de se défendre mais très vite des sorts l'atteignirent, des sorts de coupures, de brulures, toutes sortes de tortures. Pour finir sur un rire maléfique._

_**-allez petit ! Fait un joli sourire, c'est pour ton grand-père. Et puis il faut bien fêter ton anniversaire mon mignon.**_

Autant dire que suite à cela, les recherches avaient quadruplées. D'autres communautés elfique s'étaient jointes à la traque de même que la Meute au grand complet. Ce fut à la fin septembre que le camp ennemi fut trouvé. Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils attaquaient d'aussi loin, d'un continent à l'autre bout du monde. Leur camp se trouvait dans une forêt sauvage encore indomptés par les elfes et les hommes. Quelques rares communautés vivaient près du fleuve ou aux abords de la forêt mais personne ne vivait dans cette zone montagneuse près de la frontière péruvienne, encadré par deux affluents de l'Amazone. C'était un jeune elfe d'une vingtaine d'années qui lors d'une patrouille aérienne avait aperçu de la fumée à plus de 200km du village le plus proche. Pensant à un feu de forêt, il s'était rendu sur place mais ce qu'il y découvrit était tout autre.

* * *

Une antique cité inca avait été investie par les renégats, certaines ruines avaient été rebâties. Au centre de la cité, une haute pyramide servait de base à une tour carrée de quelques mètres de haut. Les murs avaient été restaurés facilitant la défense du site. A première vues, il y avait bien une centaine d'hommes armés, mais les attaques éclaires qu'ils faisaient rendaient impossible tout comptage. Un portail magique situé un peu en retrait permettait le déplacement rapide des troupes en Europe. De sa position élevée, l'elfe pu rapidement concevoir un plan d'attaque. La cité se servait des contreforts de la chaine montagneuse pour se protéger mais celle-ci était encore loin créant ainsi un terrain vallonné particulièrement boisé. La colline voisine à environ 1km de la cité sera parfaite pour lancer l'assaut. La végétation n'ayant pas été détruite par le feu. (La réponse de la fumée ^^)

Le conseil royal elfique fut rapidement mis au courant de la découverte. Les armées elfique furent réunies sous une même bannière, enfin l'heure de la revanche avait sonnée. Ces renégats qui étaient une épine dans le pied des elfes allaient disparaitre. Il fallu cependant deux bonnes semaines pour établir le plan d'attaque mais en cette nuit d'octobre, l'assaut était prêt à être donné. L'armée comptait profiter de la nuit pour encerclé la cité. Les sapeurs, unités d'élites à cause de leur rareté vu qu'il s'agit d'animagus creusant des galeries (taupes, lapins, …), avaient commencé leur durs labeurs.

Avec les premiers rayons du soleil, l'assaut commença.

Roval s'inquiétait, il vérifia que sa compagnie était prête pour leur mission. Ils avaient été choisis pour leur familier, des animaux bien plus grand que leurs congénères et donc leur capacité à transportés un cavalier tout en se battant et en évitant les obstacles. Leur but était simple, gagner la tour centrale, tuer le chef des renégats et tout officier présent sur leur chemin et récupérer Fallen.

Le soleil apparu à l'horizon déclenchant l'effondrement de plusieurs pans de murailles. Déjà l'équipe chargée de sécurisé et détruire le portail était sur les lieux. C'était le plus important, ainsi personne ne pourra s'enfuir, le ciel étant gardé par de vif rapaces et une armée entourait la cité donc aucun échappatoire. Il regarda son second, lui signifiant que leur mission commençait, pas de regard en arrière mais toujours par deux, direction la tour centrale.

Sirius avait eu le signal de départ, d'un geste il lança ses camarades à l'assaut. Déjà l'ennemi contre-attaquait mais ils devaient les éviter, le gros de la force de frappe s'en occupera après. Ce n'est pas pour rien que son équipe était composée des plus gros et des plus rapides familiers. Allez vous mettre sur le chemin d'un rhinocéros en pleine charge, vous risquez de finir en chaire à pâté. Étrangement le centre de la cité était déserté quoique pas si étrange que ca, tous se battaient aux niveaux des brèches et les rares intelligents tentaient de fuir ou se rendaient vu qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Enfin la tour, ceux qui avaient les montures les plus agiles purent grimper sans problèmes les escaliers escarpés mais une fois au sommet de la pyramide, le combat recommença. L'entrée de la tour était étroite ne permettant que du 1vs1. Les familiers pouvaient passer pour les plus fins. Rapidement une tactiques fut mise en place, un combattant se battait pendant que les autres sous leurs forme animagus harcelaient leurs adversaires. Ils progressaient doucement mais surement vers le sommet.

* * *

**Même jour, même endroit, peu avant l'aube.**

**-Sertaf** ! Appela une voix.

**-oui, Chef ?**

**-Cela a assez duré. Le gamin ne m'amuse plus et il semblerait que l'avoir à nos cotés n'empêche pas ces stupides elfes à montrer patte blanche devant moi. Cet idiot de Mornedhil ne m'a toujours pas donné son trône. Tue-le !**

**-Bien, je le ferais.** Répondit Sertaf.

L'officier prit congé de son chef et gagna la porte donnant sur l'escalier menant aux cachots. Le système était très ingénieux car pour y accéder, il fallait gravir la pyramide puis monter au sommet de la tour pour redescendre par un escalier secondaire jusqu'à plus de 2 mètres sous la pyramide. Il est donc impossible de s'enfuir sans passer par le quartier général. Sertaf sourit un peu plus en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire à l'enfant. Rien ne lui interdisait de jouer un peu avec lui avant de le tuer. Il flanqua un méchant coup de couteau au jeune félin blanc qui se trouvait dans une cage juste à coté de la cellule enfermant le garçon. Séparer l'enfant de sa sœur d'âme, leur avait permit de contrôler le garçon. Ce dernier n'osait pas s'enfuir ou tout simplement se rebeller et puis la séparation était une torture comme une autre, savoir que l'autre est si proche mais qu'il ne peut le toucher que c'est cruel.

Il entra dans la cellule gardant son sourire méprisant en regardant la forme recroquevillée dans un coin.

**-Allons, petit. C'est quoi cette attitude. Fait moi face comme un homme.** Provoqua l'adulte.

L'enfant releva la tête, l'étudiant rapidement, avant de répondre à sa demande. Il toisa comme il pu l'adulte. Gûl sifflait sa haine en ondulant sur ses épaules, tentant de lui offrir protection par sa présence.

**- Vire-moi ce sale serpent de là ! Ou préfères-tu que je fasse du mal à ta compagne ?** Ricana Sertaf.

Fallen déglutit avant de prendre le serpent et de le poser derrière lui, voulant le protéger de l'homme. Gûl mécontent reprit sa forme première et entreprit de feuler tout son mécontentement mais un sort le cloua sur place. Fallen regarda son bourreau, il sentait qu'aujourd'hui ce ne sera pas comme les autres fois. Aujourd'hui, il allait mourir et ca il ne voulait pas.

L'elfe ricana et commença la torture. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il ne s'amusait plus. Levant son arme, il l'abattit sur l'enfant dans le but de l'achever, l'arme n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand une lumière blanche éclata faisant trembler toute la structure. Lorsqu'elle disparu, il n'y avait plus qu'un corps calciné comme être humain.

* * *

Fallen l'avait senti, il l'avait entendu descendre et blesser Fain. Il tentait de contenir la douleur qui passait à travers le lien mais c'était difficile. Il dû par la suite faire face à cet elfe, à ce renégat. Plusieurs plaies ornaient déjà son corps, s'ajoutant à toutes les précédentes en parties cicatrisées, lorsqu'il vit le coup fatal. Un mur s'effondra alors en lui, une magie brute, électrique se répandit dans la cellule. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une pensée lui parvient, son bourreau était mort, et lui libre.

Il tenta de se relever mais n'y arriva pas, ou était-ce à cause de sa taille ? Il s'inspecta des pieds à la tête, euh… des serres au bec. Il avait réussi, il était enfin un animagus. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre comment fonctionnait ce corps d'oiseau avant de pouvoir voler et partir vers la liberté. Gûl qui avait été libéré à la mort de l'elfe avait quant à lui sortit Fain de sa cage. À eux trois, ils volèrent jusqu'au sommet, Fain se retransforma sur les dernier mètres pour ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même dévoilant la face du Chef des renégats. Ce dernier voulu attraper les prisonnier mais en frôlant le plumage de Fallen, il fut catapulté en arrière. Il trébucha, il se reprit rapidement et se jeta sur l'oiseau bleu mais une nouvelle décharge eue raison de lui, il passa à travers la fenêtre et s'écrasa sur le sol, déjà mort.

Épuisé totalement, Fallen tomba à son tour dans un coin de la pièce, l'explosion de la porte projeta des débris qui le cachèrent, les deux familiers n'eurent pas autant de chance et furent soufflés contre les murs avant de tomber évanouis.

* * *

Roval et Sirius avançaient rapidement, les rares soldats leur barrant la route furent tous tués. Une secousse les avait secoué alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'en bas de la tour et une oppressante sensation les étreignait, l'air était comme électrique. Devant la porte, ils s'étaient retrouvé un peu bête, aucun sortilège ne pouvait l'ouvrir, ils durent donc se résoudre à la faire sauter. Une fois au sommet, ils furent surpris de ne trouvés personne.

**-Là il y a une porte, un groupe descend. Restons vigilant, des renégats peuvent se cacher et nous tendre une embuscade.** Gronda Roval en fronçant des sourcils.

Sans un mot, ils reprirent leur route. Il n'y avait rien à dire à part étrange, l'atmosphère était lugubre et une odeur de sang frais régnait mais aussi une odeur de chair carbonisée. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les cachots. Aucun ennemi à l'horizon, mais dans les cellules de nombreux cadavres pourrissaient. Des soldats qui avaient été fait prisonniers pour la plupart. Ce fut dans la dernière cellule qu'ils trouvèrent la raison de l'odeur. Un cadavre encore frais et de nombreuses taches de sang, une cage à l'extérieur, elle aussi remplie de sang Mais aucune trace de Fallen.

_-C'est le sang de Fallen, j'en reconnais les effluves. Le sang est encore frais. Il était ici, il y a moins d'une heure._ Grogna Cimry après avoir renifler le sang.

**-Pourtant nous l'aurions vu, nous sommes dans cette tour depuis presque une heure justement. Aucune trace de lui ou de ses familiers.** Soupira Sirius.

**-Une chose de sûre, compagnons. Cet elfe est mort foudroyé. Je peux presque dire que sa mort à eue lieu lors de la secousse. En supposant que c'est Fallen le responsable, nous aurions dû le croiser soit dans la grande salle, soit dans l'escalier en descendant.** Déclara l'un des elfes après avoir examiner le corps.

Lorsque le message atteint leur cerveau, Roval et Sirius pâlirent, ils faisaient même concurrence aux fantômes.

**-L'explosion…**

**-La baie éventrée…**

**-Et si Fallen se trouvait justement dans la salle lorsqu'on a fait exploser la porte….** Continuèrent les deux elfes avant de partir en courant vers les escaliers sans finir leur phrase.

A leur sortie, ils furent aussitôt assaillis par un jeune officier.

**-Votre Altesse, on vient de nous informer que le corps du Chef des renégats vient d'être retrouvé au bas de la tour. D'après les données, il semble avoir été foudroyé. Il est tombé peu avant qu'une explosion se fasse entendre au sommet, explosion que vous avez déclenchée.**

**-euh, oui, certes. Avez-vous fouillé la salle ou trouvé d'autres corps tombés de la tour ?** Tenta de demander Roval, perdu.

**-Non votre Altesse, pourquoi ?** demanda l'un des soldats.

**-Fallen ! Il est ici, surement sous des décombres**. S'exclama Sirius.

Ce fut la débandade. Tous les hommes présents se précipitèrent vers les tas de débris, dégageant, fouinant partout. Gûl et Fain furent les premiers à être retrouvés, on soigna rapidement leurs égratignures mais rien ne vaudra une bonne visite à l'infirmerie. Cimry cherchait avec son odorat, une senteur semblable à celle après un éclair régnait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle entreprit de dégager les débris, dévoilant ainsi un oiseau bleuâtre, enfin aux couleurs indéfinissable. Elle le prit délicatement entre ses crocs avant de le porter à son compagnon. Ce dernier sentant l'appel de son familier se retourna puis accouru. Il prit délicatement le jeune animagus dans ses bras. Fallen ne semblait pas trop blesser mais sa transformation avait dû entrainer une importante perte d'énergie sans parler de ses blessures sous forme humaine. Il fit signe à ses compatriotes qu'il l'avait trouvé et se fut suivis de Sirius qu'il quitta la tour.

* * *

Dans la cité, la lutte s'était terminée. Les rares poches de résistances avaient rendues les armes en apprenant la mort de leur chef. Roval profita du portail pour rejoindre rapidement le palais de Serdor. Il avait laissé le roi Callon et ses confrères se chargés de détruire le portail et de rapatrier les prisonniers, leur jugement pouvait attendre. Une fois au palais, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Une fois son fardeau posé sur le lit, il laissa la place à Elspeth. Les soins durèrent plusieurs heures aussi bien sous sa forme animagus que sous sa forme humaine mais il était sauf et après beaucoup de repos lui et ses familiers pourraient reprendre leurs activités.

S'il devait résumer cette période, Roval ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Fallen était désormais un homme. Il avait acquis sa première forme animagus mais surtout il avait tué pour la première fois.

* * *

**voilà chapitre enfin terminé avec pas moins de 10 pages Words ^^.**

bon, je me suis un peu laché à certains endroits même si ca ne se voit pas. pour info, si vous voulez avoir une idée de la pyramide, tapez temple inca dans la barre de recherche google ou penser au film disney Kuzco. en rajoutant une haute tour au sommet évidemment.

**Alors à part ca c'est quoi l'animagus de Fallen? une idée? ^^**

Drax, 20/05-05/06/2010.**  
**


	13. petit rappel des persos info

bon ce post est pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas poster sur le chapitre 12 ( mon chapitre 10) à cause de mon renouvellement.

Je tiens à rajouter quelques points sur ce qui a déjà été dit.

Morilca cache un secret en son nom, trouver le ^^, il a une signification en francais, encore faut-il trouver la langue à laquelle il appartient, ( et oui c'est un nom commun au départ: morilca)

**Ne me demander plus en quelle langue, j'ai oubliée mais la signification reste ^^. mais à par ca:** Morilca= Meurtrier

* * *

Pour les persos:

**Harry Potter** = Fallen Rémiel Mornedhil. familier= Fain ( félin, loup et Harpie)

**Sirius Black** = Siri/Sirius. (Loup = Carch)

**Rémiel Roval Mornedhil **= Prince des royaumes de Griffard. (Fal= panthère)

**Keren + Callon Galadhrim** = Souverains du Royaume de Serdor.

**La Meute**= assemblée de créatures ( loup-garou, vampire, lycanthrope autres, veela, etc)

**Meril et Mallos** = jumeaux( fille et garcon) et héritiers du royaume de Serdor.

**Elspeth**= membre de la garde. ( Lynx= Jasp) et épouse de Sirius.

**Eirien**= Soeur adoptive de Fallen, fille de Sirius et Elspeth.

**Chaton et Angel**= L'un est l'âme-soeur de Fallen et son familier est Gûl (félin, loup, harpie et serpent)

**Yvan** = Chef des loup-garous de la meute de la forêt de Serdor.

**Roval Mornedhil =** Roi des forêts de Griffard et grand-père adoptif de Fallen. familier= Cimry ( tigre à dent de sabre/ autours)

Voilà, j'ai pas rappelé tous les persos mais juste les principaux. Les autours et les harpies sont des rapaces. ( je tiens à le préciser pour éviter que certains pensent qu'il s'agit de la harpie magique XD ) Et puis les familiers sont capables de se faire comprendre, les plus agés peuvent interragir directement avec un autre elfe sans passer par leur compagnon ou l'autre familier.**

* * *

  
**

**Pour Poudlard**

Arthur Weasley est ici le directeur de Poudlard suite au décès tragique de Dumbledore après un étouffement dû à un bonbon au citron dans la 8ème année de Fallen. Accident ou meurtre? ^^

La commission a estimée que cet homme passionné par la technologie moldue était l'homme de la situation.

Et sinon; **Alors à part ca c'est quoi l'animagus de Fallen? une idée? ^^**

voilà n'hésité pas à laché un petit com ^^.

Drax, 05/06/2010.


	14. 11: Pensées isolées

Coucou me revoilà depuis tous ces mois. je suis désolé pour tout ce retard mais disons que:

juin c'est vu le temps de mes rattrapages, j'étais très peu sur l'ordi et plus sur mes cours vu que j'avais toutes mes matières du 2nd semestre à repasser( réussi avec brio avec une moyenne de 13/20)

j'ai donc réussi ma licence, youpi ^^.

En juillet, entre attentes des résultats( le 8 hein, quoi le 13?, bon ben je pars) je suis plutôt aller à la campagne où malheureusement l'écriture fut mise en suspens car 2 ordi pour 8 c'est mort.

en aout, c'était boulot, dodo car faut pas dire, les petits(enfants 2-3 ans XD ) ca tuent.

et septembre, ben j'ai passée le début du mois à rattraper toutes mes fics en retard de lecture et jouer sur l'ordi.

Bon sinon, merci pour les Rewiews, et sur ce bonne lecture pour le début de la seconde partie de mon histoire.

**

* * *

11-Pensées isolées.**

_Dans la cité, la lutte s'était terminée. Les rares poches de résistances avaient rendues les armes en apprenant la mort de leur chef. Roval profita du portail pour rejoindre rapidement le palais de Serdor. Il avait laissé le roi Callon et ses confrères se chargés de détruire le portail et de rapatrier les prisonniers, leur jugement pouvait attendre. Une fois au palais, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Une fois son fardeau posé sur le lit, il laissa la place à Elspeth. Les soins durèrent plusieurs heures aussi bien sous sa forme animagus que sous sa forme humaine mais il était sauf et après beaucoup de repos lui et ses familiers pourraient reprendre leurs activités._

_S'il devait résumer cette période, Roval ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Fallen était désormais un homme. Il avait acquis sa première forme animagus mais surtout il avait tué pour la première fois.

* * *

_

**Manoir Ophiuchus, juin 1991.**

Tom soupira, la vie était dure sans sa famille. L'oppression exercée par le ministère sur les créatures magiques se faisait de plus en plus forte. Severus lui avait parlé de la nouvelle méthode de sélection des maisons. Elle consistait à faire passer les élèves dans une machine qui en les analysant en profondeur déterminerait dans quelle maison ils iraient. Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient les maisons de l'élite, Serpentard était celle des exclus de la société, celle qui accueillerait les créatures car lors de la rentrée tous les élèves sans exceptions repasseront dans la machine. Et l'année suivante sera pire car tous les enfants nés en Angleterre ou ayant un parent anglais seront obligés de venir à Poudlard pour faire leur études. C'est donc un moyen très efficace d'exterminer la vermine qui pollue la société dixit Severus.

Il soupira à nouveau et laissa son regard dérivé vers le jardin. Lucius montrait à son fils comment voler. S'il pouvait faire taire les inquiétudes de son ami, il l'aurait fait mais il ne pouvait qu'accueillir le jeune garçon pour l'éloigner de sa dégénérée de mère. Il sentait que le garçon devait avoir un secret car souvent il disparaissait de sa chambre le soir quand il était chez lui. Lucius l'avais interrogé mais la seule excuse du garçon était qu'il se cachait de sa mère. Il ne faudrait pas non plus oublier l'inquiétude première de Lucius, la découverte de son ascendance.

* * *

Le fait que les Malfoy soient des félins-garous n'entre pas en compte. Chaque membre est un félin différent qui souvent caractérise le mieux le caractère humain du garou, aussi nombreux seraient ceux qui seraient stupéfait en apprenant que le chef de famille actuel était , cela va sans dire un noble membre des Serpentards si ce n'est le prince à son époque, un lion l'emblème des Gryffondors.

Abraxas, le père de Lucius avait été un léopard tout comme sa sœur morte assez jeune. Car oui, il n'y a pas d'âge pour que la lycanthropie apparaisse. Elle arrive le plus souvent en même temps que la magie de son hôte, entre 8 et 15 ans. Le cas le plus jeune connu était d'ailleurs celui de la sœur d'Abraxas à l'âge de 4ans suite à une attaque, elle était décédée des suites de ses blessures. Les plus vieux se révélant lors de leur 16ans, au moment où ils recevaient leur héritage magique. Draco avait donc toutes les chances de subir sa première transformation à tout instant vu qu'ils n'étaient pas sous l'influence de l'astre lunaire.

Pourtant Tom restait sceptique sur l'évolution de Draco, il ne sentait pas d'odeur féline sur l'enfant quoique parfois si, mais plus comme si elle avait été déposé sur lui.

Penser à Draco, l'obligea à penser à Harry, son petit Harry. Tout supposait qu'il était mort mais comment être mort s'il n'y a pas de corps ? Sous oublier l'incident de Poudlard qui étrangement faisait écho à l'un de ses souvenirs.

**Flash-back

* * *

**

Il était encore étudiant à Poudlard, en 6ème année et pour ne pas changer, il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt pour récolter des ingrédients. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il fouinait quand il entendit un cri, surpris il se précipita sur les lieux et tomba sur un jeune elfe blessé. Doucement il l'avait approché puis après plusieurs paroles calmantes qu'il utilisait d'habitude pour approcher le basilic, il le soigna. Il tenta de se présenter mais ce ne fut que l'intervention d'un chat énervé qui dérida son jeune interlocuteur. Rémiel, c'était le nom qu'il avait retenu et le chat était en fait une jeune panthère qui selon les gens pouvait être qualifié de familier. L'apparition du monstre avait clôturé sa rencontre avec le prince des elfes, une sorte de félin préhistorique qui une fois l'enfant chargés sur le dos, l'avait salué pour le remercier puis avait bondi en se transformant en oiseau géant.

**Fin du Flash-back

* * *

**

Oui sans aucun doute, l'enfant que Severus avait vu avait un lien avec les mêmes elfes que lui jadis sauf que cet enfant n'était pas le prince Rémiel mais en visionnant le souvenir Tom avait remarqué la ressemblance frappante entre les deux seul la présence des deux familiers était étrange. Selon les ouï-dire de ses collaborateurs de la Meute, un seul elfe avait 2 familiers, un jeune garçon qui depuis peu était devenu le prince héritier du trône de Griffard, remplaçant ainsi le prince Rémiel mort 10ans plus tôt. Fallen voilà le nom de l'enfant, un humain parmi les elfes et dépositaire d'une légende.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la rentrée pour savoir, voir même avant si l'enfant demandait de l'aide suite à la réception de sa lettre d'admission. Dans les deux cas, Severus le préviendra aussitôt lui permettant d'entrer en contact avec son petit-fils et de le sauver des inepties du ministère. Et puis si ses soupçons sont vérifiés, il pourra créer une alliance avec les elfes au même titre que la Meute. Contrairement à ses fidèles, il n'avait pas de statut magique particulier en dehors du fourchelang et d'être un multimagus dont l'une des formes était une créature magique connue sous le nom de Lamia, un être mi-homme avec le bas du corps semblable à celui du serpent. Mais cette forme n'était guère pratique sauf si l'on considère que c'est grâce à elle qu'il a séduit sa compagne ou peut-être pas.

Tom sortit de ses songes en entendant le carillon de l'horloge, c'était l'heure de la réunion, le jardin était désormais vide. Le jeune Draco devait être dans ses appartements tandis que Lucius devait l'attendre dans la grande salle avec les autres membres de son groupe. Ils étaient une bonne trentaine de Sangs-purs et la majorité ne présentait aucune particularité magique spéciale et c'était surement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu intégrer la Meute. Un seul Loup en la présence de Fenrir, un vampire, un Félin et un demi-veela étaient tous ce qu'il avait. Mais un jour, ses idées seront enfin reconnues par tous, après tout Rémiel en avait fait ses propres arguments pour stopper les luttes fratricides des diverses races et créer une alliance contre les destructeurs de planètes, les humains !

* * *

**Royaume elfique, 09/1990-06/1991**

Fallen s'était remis de sa captivité. La découverte de sa forme animagus l'avait rendue très fier malgré les nombreuses électrocutions qui s'ensuivirent pour son entourage. Il avait patienté jusqu'à Noël pour enfin pouvoir sortir des jupes d'Elspeth et encore Meril et Eirien étaient toujours à ses trousses pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Et si échapper à l'une n'était guère difficile, échapper au gerfaut qu'était Meril en était tout autre.

Son aventure avait au moins servit à quelque chose, tous ceux qui s'opposaient à son titre s'étaient tu. Après tout subir des mois de tortures et tuer pas moins de 2hommes même si ce n'était pas intentionnel avec fait de lui un homme, enfin un elfe adulte, il n'était plus considéré comme un enfant et désormais son avis était écouté. Le fait qu'il garde les pieds sur terre et avoue qu'il avait encore de nombreuses choses à apprendre, n'y était pas pour rien. Il avait vu les saisons défilé et le calme était de retour dans les forêts elfique malgré les attaques des sorciers sur leurs frontières. De plus en plus de créatures venaient demander asile, principalement quand la forêt Amazonienne subit sa première perte, près d'un tiers de sa superficie venait de disparaitre sous les efforts des humains.

* * *

Fallen ne comprenait pas ce comportement, la Terre était source de vie, pourquoi la polluer ainsi ? Remus avait bien tenté de lui expliquer mais ce n'était pas compréhensible pour le jeune garçon qui avait vécu toute sa vie en harmonie avec la nature.

Juin passa avec une onzième année d'absence du prince Mallos. Juillet commença et la chaleur de ce mois provoqua l'assèchement de plusieurs ruisseaux à cause de l'abus des hommes, les champs brunirent et parfois quelques bosquets disparurent dans les flammes encore et toujours à cause de la négligence des humains. En ce dernier jour de juillet, alors que tous faisaient la fête, un magnifique phénix apparu devant Fallen et lui tendit une lettre que l'enfant pris avec confusion.

Remus sut ce qui allait désormais se passer. Cela faisait quelques années qu'ils en parlaient entre adultes. La réponse pour retrouver Mallos et l'âme sœur de Fallen venait d'arriver.

* * *

**Et voilà, **

**bon je pense que vous avez deviner d'où arrive la lettre.**

**personne n'a vraiment trouvé l'animagus de Fallen qui est je dirais pas très évident comme nom.**

**On en apprends plus sur Tom et ses hommes, miam un vampire mais qui cela peut-il être? une idée pour le félin que sera Draco?**

**A très bientôt pour la suite ( promis avant octobre ^^)**

**Drax, 19/09/2010 3 pages words.  
**


	15. infos

Salut, c'est pour vous informer que je ne vous ai pas oubliez mais disons que les chapitres que j'ai écrits (1 pour chaque fics) ont tout bonnement été perdus.

Pas que je les ai égarés ou supprimés, non. Disons que mon ordi a rendu l'âme la semaine dernière et avec lui toute mes données. J'ai bien essayé de les récupéré mais les 2 ordis avec lesquels j'ai essayé, soit l'alimentation, etc, ne convient pas, soit ça bloque lors de l'allumage de l'ordi et si je le mets après, il ne reconnait pas mon disque dur.

Donc je vais être dans l'obligation de les réécrire car si j'attends de réussir à récupérer mes données ça ne sera pas avant la st glin-glin.

Je vais les réécrire dans la semaine (avec la grève de mardi, ça va promettre :( ) et essayé de les poster le week-end prochain.

Merci.

Drax

ce message s'autodétruira à la parution du nouveau chapitre.


	16. 12: Rencontre avec les Dursley et

coucou me revoilà, je ne reparlerais pas de mon petit problème mais pour répondre à ta remarque adenoide, oui j'ai une clé usb, maintenant j'ai même un disque dur externe pour sauvegarder ^^. le prob c'est que j'avais besoin de place sur la clé donc j'ai fait du vide, les chapitres ont fait partis de l'élimination mais ils étaient sur mon ordi. l'ordi a planté comme ca du jour au lendemain, la veille il marchait nickel, le lendemain plus rien donc bref.

Après quant aux mystères que je mets à la fin c'est comme ca que je marche, ca peut en frustrer certains mais bon, je fais en sorte d'y répondre rapidement. donc dans ce chapitre vous trouverez quasiment la réponse à toutes les questions ( animagus, qui sont Chaton et Angel ^^ enfin presque je dirais XD)

Sinon, oui Lucius connait son domaine mais pas totalement non plus, qu'irait-il faire dans les cachots de son manoir? surtout que cette partie est difficilement accessible vu que l'entrée est jalousement gardée par sa femme et l'autre passage seul un enfant peut y passer.

Ensuite, oui c'est Morilca l'auteur des massacres mais il me semblait l'avoir dit au début.

**Donc voici la première partie de ce chapitre. ( pour rappel des personnages aller au chapitre correspondant)**

**bonne lecture.**

_

* * *

Juin passa avec une onzième année d'absence du prince Mallos. Juillet commença et la chaleur de ce mois provoqua l'assèchement de plusieurs ruisseaux à cause de l'abus des hommes, les champs brunirent et parfois quelques bosquets disparurent dans les flammes encore et toujours à cause de la négligence des humains. En ce dernier jour de juillet, alors que tous faisaient la fête, un magnifique phénix apparu devant Fallen et lui tendit une lettre que l'enfant pris avec confusion._

_Remus sut ce qui allait désormais se passer. Cela faisait quelques années qu'ils en parlaient entre adultes. La réponse pour retrouver Mallos et l'âme sœur de Fallen venait d'arriver._

**12 : Rencontre avec les Dursley et rentrée à Poudlard**

**Royaume elfique, 31/07/1991**

Fallen regarda la lettre avec étonnement puis décida de l'ouvrir.

_Cher Mr Harry Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard….._

La lettre continuait ainsi mais une totale incompréhension s'affichait sur le visage du jeune prince.

**-Il doit y avoir erreur, cette lettre n'est pas pour moi.**

**-Si c'est pour toi, Fallen. Avant que les elfes t'adoptent, tu t'appelais Harry mais comme à l'époque personne ne savais comment toi et Sirius vous vous nommiez, ils vous ont nommés selon des caractéristiques spéciales. Siri car ils ont vus ton père sous forme de chien et toi Fallen car tu es tombé du ciel. **Répondit calmement Rémus.

**-je dois vraiment y aller ?** Tenta Fallen déclenchant le rire des adultes.

**-oui, tu dois y aller, et cela pour trois raisons. La première est que tu dois te faire ta propre opinion du monde des hommes, la seconde est que sous toute vraisemblance ton âme sœur fait partie de ce monde et troisièmement c'est surement la solution pour retrouver le prince Mallos.** Expliqua le roi Roval.

Il fut donc décider que l'enfant répondrait aussitôt à la lettre. Il déclara qu'il acceptait de venir mais qu'il ne savait absolument pas où trouver tout le matériel. Le phénix prit la lettre puis disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes. Cependant il réapparu quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet et un petit mot.

_Cet objet est un portoloin, il vous mènera directement dans mon bureau, veuillez le tenir fermement, il se déclenchera dans 5 minutes._

_A. Weasley

* * *

_

Fallen regarda son père, lui demandant silencieusement son avis. Sirius d'un hochement de tête le poussa à prendre le guidon de vélo dans les mains, faisant également de même, Roval se joignit aussi à la petite expédition. Le portoloin s'activa brouillant le paysage alentours puis se stabilisa à nouveau dans une pièce recouverte de portraits et un large bureau derrière lequel se tenait un homme d'un roux flamboyant.

**-bienvenue parmi nous, nous ne nous attendions plus à te voir vivant Harry. **S'exclama Mr Weasley en se levant et d'aller saluer ses visiteurs. **Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez d'avoir pris soin de lui durant toutes ses années, sa famille sera ravie de le revoir. Je sais que la séparation risque d'être dure mais il doit rentrer chez lui. Le ministère n'autorisera pas que je vous le confie après l'achat de son matériel mais ne vous n faites pas, il s'y fera vite et puis la rentrée n'est pas dans longtemps.** Reprit le sorcier en s'adressant aux deux elfes devant lui.

**-je vous arrête de suite, je m'appelle Fallen et non Harry et puis c'est quoi cette histoire ? je veux bien aller dans votre école mais pourquoi devrais-je dire au revoir à ma famille.** Siffla Fallen.

**-Mr Potter, sachez que c'est ainsi la loi est la même partout et vu le partenariat qui nous lie aux moldus, nous devons suite à la mort de vos parents vous remettre à votre dernière famille vivante, en l'occurrence à votre tante et à son époux Vernon Dursley.**

**-C'est bien joli tout ça, mais nous avons adopté Fallen alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé perdu. Nous l'avons élevés comme notre propre enfant, pourquoi devrions-nous le laisser partir comme ça ?** Demanda Roval

-**C'est compliqué messieurs mais je ne fais que suivre le protocole, vous devrez ouvrir une procédure réclamant sa garde mais je crains que vous ne deviez attendre les prochaines vacances pour retourne chez vous si c'est accepté.**

Roval, Sirius et Fallen se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, le plus jeune savait que la décision lui appartenait et puis de toute façon rien ne l'empêcherait de rentrer chez lui, il n'aura qu'à sortir ses ailes.

**-Très bien, j'accepte. **Répondit Fallen avant d'embrasser son père et son grand-père.

**-nous t'enverrons tes familiers à la rentrée, il vaut mieux éviter de trop te faire remarquer pour l'instant,** chuchota Roval en elfique.

Les deux elfes finirent par partir en transplanant sous le regard surpris du directeur. Fallen dut attendre encore quelques minutes avant qu'un homme tout de noir vêtu n'entre dans le bureau, l'observant avec attention.

**-Ah ! professeur Snape, vous voilà enfin. Je vous présente le jeune Fallen. Pourriez-vous le mener faire ses achats avant de le déposer au 4 Privet Drive dans le Surrey, merci.** Déclara le directeur avant de retourner à ses affaires.

* * *

Laisser seuls, les deux personnes se jaugèrent puis d'un soupir Snape le guida vers la cheminée, prenant soin de prendre la bourse allouée au jeune garçon. Le voyage se passa sans incident et très vite Fallen se retrouva avec de nombreuses affaires dans un chaudron qui s'alourdissait au fur et à mesure que les magasins défilaient.

**-Bien, allez chercher vos robes de classe dans cette boutique, je m'occupe des ingrédients de potions. Une fois fini nous nous retrouverons chez Ollivanders, là-bas, Est-ce clair ?** Siffla le serpentard.

**-oui, professeur.** Répondit Fallen en récupérant l'argent que lui tendait l'homme.

Finalement, le jeune garçon rentra dans la boutique et fut rapidement posté sur un tabouret, une vendeuse prenant ses mesures. Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention.

**-Salut, je m'appelle Draco. Tu vas à Poudlard ? **Fal hocha la tête. **Moi aussi, Père ne voulait pas à cause des nouvelles politiques qui sont mises en place cette année mais mère ne lui a pas laissé le choix.** Souffla le petit blond.

Fallen l'observait avec attention, le garçon portait une drôle d'odeur, une odeur de forêt et de félin. De plus il ressentait comme un lien avec lui, comme s'il le connaissait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la chose car le blond fut relâcher et après un petit sourire et un signe de la main, il disparut dans la foule. Quand il put sortir à son tour, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du blond, c'est en soupirant qu'il entra dans la boutique de baguettes. Ollivanders le salua rapidement et entreprit de lui trouver une baguette mais aucune n'allait.

**-Etrange ! Je n'ai encore jamais vu un sorcier se présenter chez moi et ne pas trouver de baguette à moins que…** il braqua son regard sur l'enfant, le détaillant avec attention, sa coupe, son maintien et ses vêtements criaient leur appartenance elfique**. Un elfe ! Non, mais un elfe en devenir. Dit-moi mon garçon, as-tu obtenu ta première forme d'animagus ?**

Fallen le regarda sceptique mais il lui répondit par l'affirmative.

**-bien, très bien, puis-je avoir dans ce cas une de tes plumes ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien, je suis moi-même un membre de la Meute. Je ne te trahirais pas Prince Fallen du royaume elfique de Griffard. Tu as raté de peu ton homologue de la forêt de Serdor, qui l'eut cru qu'il était caché sous cette forme mais ce n'est pas à moi de le révéler.**

Fallen finit par prendre sa forme animale, laissant Ollivanders lui prendre 2-3 plumes avant de reprendre sa forme originelle.

**- Un phénix de foudre, ou plus exactement un Thunderbird, voilà qui est rare mais cela explique aussi pourquoi tu n'as pas trouvé de baguette. Chez les elfes, les baguettes sont inexistantes, tu pourrais faire de la magie sans mais cela paraitrait suspect, c'est pourquoi je vais te faire ta baguette personnelle, elle ne pourrait fonctionner qu'avec toi ou ton âme sœur car le composant magique est différent des autres, c'est ta propre magie et pas celle de la créature à qui on l'a prélevé. Je reviens de suite.**

Ollivanders disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, Snape profita de cet instant pour faire son entrée.

**-Alors, vous avez fini ? J'ai encore des choses à faire moi et il commence à se faire tard.** Grogna Snape.

**-Allons, allons, professeur Snape, laissez ce pauvre garçon tranquille, il a fini, je terminais justement sa baguette. Tenez, Bois d'iroko 22,9cm et plume de phénix. Très bon mélange pour la métamorphose. Ça fera 7 galions.**

Snape paya le fabricant puis entraina Fallen dehors, ils transplanèrent pour atterrir devant une charmante maison. Snape lui rendit toutes ses affaires, sonna puis sur un « au revoir » il transplana. Ce fut seul que Fallen se retrouva devant un homme ressemblant à une sorte de morse albinos qui l'attrapa par le col et le fit rentrer dans la maison.

* * *

**-Pétunia chérie, le monstre est enfin là. **Beugla le cachalot.

Une femme sortit de ce qui semblait être la cuisine et commença à le jauger.

**-il est potable. Dommage que nous devions attendre l'année prochaine pour l'utiliser comme il faut mais il va pouvoir tout de suite commencer ses taches.** Ricana-t-elle.

**-t'as compris mon garçon, va mettre la table pour 3 personnes. Tu feras le service puis la vaisselle et que je ne surprenne pas à voler la nourriture.** Gronda l'homme.

Fallen partit faire ce qu'on lui demandait, ne comprenant pas trop de quoi parlait l'homme. Il n'était pas un voleur, même durant sa captivité, il n'avait pas volé la nourriture des voisins, allant jusqu'à donner sa part à ses familiers. Une fois la table mise, le couple arriva, il attendit qu'ils soient assis pour s'assoir mais à peine eut-il posé un tiers de fesses sur la chaise qu'il se prit une gifle qui l'envoya contre le mur. Fallen se tient la joue et observa l'homme qui venait de lever la main sur lui.

**-les monstres comme toi n'ont pas le droit de manger avec les honnêtes gens, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un esclave pour nous, tu dois faire tous ce que nous disons sans t'y opposer compris ! Maintenant mets-toi dans ce coin et attends, tu auras ta punition après le repas.**

Fallen prit place dans le coin qu'on lui avait désigné. Il assista à l'arrivée de baleine junior qui ne fit que se plaindre de tout le repas, l'une des raisons de ses plaintes n'était autre que lui. Il voyait bien le dit Vernon le regarder avec haine et ça s'était pas bon pas bon du tout. La fin de soirée arriva vite, il ne restait pas un grain de riz pour lui et c'est le ventre vide qu'il fit la vaisselle où bien sûr il cassa 2-3 verres rendant plus furieux l'homme de la maison qui l'enferma dans le placard sous l'escalier après l'avoir corrigé.

**-Chouette maison, je crois que je ne vais pas y rester longtemps. Il ne me reste plus qu'à sortir de là.** Il récupéra sa baguette qui sous sa volonté s'intégra dans son bras et la valise miniaturisée pendue à son cou. Mais il ne put pas vraiment mettre son plan à exécution car le morse le sortit de sa prison pour l'attacher fermement dans la cave avec des chaines. L'homme commença à le tabasser et comme près d'un an plus tôt sa magie prie vie, elle le transforma en Thunderbird électrocutant son bourreau. Fallen s'envola vers la porte qui comme par hasard s'ouvrit sur Pétunia qui finit elle aussi électrisée mais dont la mort fut mise sous le compte de sa chute dans l'escalier. Fallen ne se soucia nullement du garçon, il brisa une vitre, se blessant encore plus et vola le plus loin possible de cette prison. Il tenta de rejoindre son royaume mais il finit par tomber d'épuisement, ce fut une chute vertigineuse qu'il effectua dans le soleil levant. La chute ralentie grâce aux arbres présents sur son chemin mais l'impact sur le sol n'en resta pas moins violent, lui brisant une aile et l'assommant.

* * *

**Voilà, la suite vendredi surement où ce week-end, à voir. mais ce chapitre sera modifier car il n'y a que la première partie.**


	17. 12:et rentrée à Poudlard: part 2

Bon, ca fait plus d'une semaine, en réalité mais avec les vacances, les partiels, la neige qui nous bloque en pleine route ca retarde un peu.

voici la fin de ce chapitre, le suivant arrivera rapidement, enfin j'espère.

* * *

**12 : Rencontre avec les Dursley et rentrée à Poudlard: part 2**

_Snape paya le fabricant puis entraina Fallen dehors, ils transplanèrent pour atterrir devant une charmante maison. Snape lui rendit toutes ses affaires, sonna puis sur un « au revoir » il transplana. Ce fut seul que Fallen se retrouva devant un homme ressemblant à une sorte de morse albinos qui l'attrapa par le col et le fit rentrer dans la maison._

**Poudlard, les Cachots, T+2 heures (après la séparation, T=18h).**

Severus réfléchissait, sa journée avait bien commencé, il devait accompagner Lucius et Draco au chemin de Traverse mais au dernier moment un satané né-de-moldu avait réduit à néant sa sortie, une chance qu'il n'ait pas eu à aller le chercher en premier. Il avait pu parler un peu avec Lucius et Draco, il avait tenté de calmer les craintes de son ami mais le risque était bien là, Draco sera surement réparti à Serpentard et ainsi marqué du sceau des hybrides. Ses pensées revinrent sur le jeune Fallen, un nom absolument pas Anglais et puis il n'avait pas semblé surpris par la magie. Non trop étrange. Petit à petit une impression de déjà vu s'installa en lui.

Agacé, il quitta ses quartiers pour rejoindre le manoir de son ami, Tom pourra surement lui remettre les idées en place.

**Manoir Ophiuchus. T+3h**

Tom et Lucius écoutaient avec attention la rencontre qu'avait fait Draco dans la boutique de vêtements. Le jeune blond décrivait avec multiples détails le beau brun qu'il avait croisé.

**-… j'en ferais mon ami, il a l'air sympa avec son petit air sauvage. Si je n'avais pas été sûr que c'était un sorcier, j'aurais dit que c'était un elfe à sa façon d'être habillé.** Racontait Draco quand Severus rentra dans le salon.

**-Parrain ! Que fais-tu là ? T'avais dit que tu pouvais pas venir ?**

**-Draco ! Langage.** Le reprit son père.

**-Ce n'est rien Lucius, mais je suis bien curieux de ce que tu racontais Draco. Aurais-tu rencontré le garçon dont je devais m'occuper ? Accepterais-tu de nous montrer la scène ?** demanda Severus.

Draco acquiesça et pendant que Tom faisait apparaitre une pensine, il se concentrait sur la scène. Il laissa son père transvaser le souvenir à l'intérieur, celui-ci fut rapidement suivi d'un second offert par Severus. Devant l'air intrigué de ses compatriotes, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Le quatuor finit par entrer en contact avec les souvenirs, ils observèrent plusieurs vues du jeune brun lors de la journée ainsi qu'un ancien souvenir datant de l'incident de Poudlard. Après plusieurs minutes, ils en ressortirent et s'assirent dans les fauteuils alentours. Severus finit par prendre la parole.

**-Tom, qu'en penses-tu ?**

**-Je crois que tu viens de faire un lien très intéressant. L'enfant d'il y a 3 ans est le même que celui que tu as accompagné aujourd'hui. Et en un sens, Fallen est un nom typique des elfes surtout quand on sait qu'il signifie « Tombé du Ciel », associé à son apparence, cet enfant est un elfe, enfin je dirais qu'il a été élevé par les elfes. Avait-il un tatouage particulier, un animal avec lui ?**

**-Non, rien de visible mais plus j'y repense et plus cela me dit que je suis passé à côté de quelque chose.**

**-Parrain ? Pour les lettres d'accès à la première année, elles arrivent lors des anniversaires, enfin à partir de juin pour ceux né entre janvier et mai puis vers le 15 aout pour ceux nés entre cette date et la rentrée. On peut donc supposer qu'il l'a reçu ce matin car sinon la sortie aurait été prévue depuis longtemps.** Supposa Draco.

Les adultes blêmirent en entendant l'hypothèse du petit blond. S'il avait raison, cela voulait dire que le garçon était né le 31 juillet, or un humain sans parents humains nés ce jour-là, étant brun aux yeux verts, la probabilité qu'il ne soit pas Harry était proche de zéro.

**-HARRY !** S'étranglèrent les trois adultes.

**-Où, où l'as-tu déposé Severus ? **demanda d'une voix tremblante le Lord.

**-A Privet Drive dans le Surrey chez les Dursley.**

**-Dursley ? Mais c'est le nom du moldu que la sœur adoptive de Lily a épousée.** S'exclama Lucius avant de se rendre compte qu'il était seul dans la pièce avec son fils. Il haussa un sourcil.

**-Partit Père**, répondit Draco.

* * *

**Privet Drive T+5h**

On pouvait s'attendre à une rue calme et paisible mais en cette heure, bien que la nuit soit déjà tombée depuis un petit moment, régnait une activité dense. Des pompiers, policiers, agents de l'électricité, ambulanciers, sans oublier les commères du quartier étaient réunis autour du numéro 4 quand Tom et Severus arrivèrent. Ils furent stupéfait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux et il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes à Severus pour se reprendre et interroger les personnes alentours.

**-Que s'est-il passé ici ?** demanda-t-il à une habitante.

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment, vers 22h on a entendu des cris et des bruits de verre cassés. La fenêtre de la cuisine a volé en éclats. Les Dursley sont tous morts, le garçon d'une chute dans l'escalier mais c'est la mort des parents qui est la plus étrange, ils ont des traces de brulures, comme s'ils avaient été foudroyés. Le père a été retrouvé dans la cave avec plein de taches de sang sur les murs. Il devait torturer quelqu'un s'est évident, il y avait des chaines qui pendaient du plafond.**

Severus remercia la femme et rejoignit son compagnon d'infortune.

**-cela ne sert à rien de rester Tom, il est parti. Il est blessé mais vivant et sans aucun doute sous sa forme d'animagus.**

**-Un oiseau, Sev. C'est un oiseau et il est blessé, il ne doit pas être loin.**

**- ca fait plus d'une heure qu'il s'est enfuit. Je pense que la seule façon d'avoir de ses nouvelles sera de demander audience à la Meute mais nous risquons de ne pas en avoir avant Septembre.**

Tom soupira la mort dans l'âme. Il avait été si près de revoir son petit Harry, si près. Les deux sorciers transplanèrent.

* * *

**Forêt de Cristalia, 3 aout 1991.**

Rodwen était une fillette de quelques années à peine, Dawn son renardeau furetait dans les fourrés. Ses parents avaient été tués par les sorciers lors d'un raid peu avant, elle vivait avec son grand frère, garde au palais du roi Ivor de la forêt de Cristalia, mais depuis 3 jours c'était le branle-bas de combat dans toutes les cités elfique, Le jeune prince Fallen héritier du trône du royaume de Griffard était porté disparu.

_**-Tiens un drôle d'oiseau !**_ s'exclama Dawn.

Rodwen releva la tête et observa la pauvre bête que son compagnon venait de lui ramener. L'oiseau était inconscient et avait une aile cassée.

**-Oh, le pauvre. On le ramène à la maison et on le soigne. Grand frère pourra même nous aidés à savoir ce que c'est comme oiseau. Il ne me dit rien.** Affirma la fillette.

Elle ramassa l'oiseau et le mit dans son panier avant de se diriger vers sa maison. Les soins furent relativement sommaire, elle le nettoya et lui remit son aile droite faisant sursauter l'oiseau mais ce dernier ne reprit pas conscience. Elle l'installa bien au chaud dans un petit nid et lui donna même un peu de potions que son frère lui donnait quand elle se blessait.

Pendant ce temps-là, au quartier général, Roval et Sirius étaient sur les nerfs. Un espion de la Meute, travaillant au Ministère de la Magie comme auror, les avait informés très tôt le 1er aout de la disparition de Fallen de son lieu de villégiature. Dans le même intervalle, Fain s'était écroulée et depuis se trouvait dans une sorte de coma à l'infirmerie, sans compter Gûl collé aux pattes de Carch ou de Jasp qui jappait toute la détresse de son compagnon d'âme sans pouvoir lui offrir de réconfort. Non c'était vraiment une très mais très mauvaise période. Les elfes ne savaient plus sur quel pied danser. Se venger sur les sorciers, ou sur les moldus ? Tuer ceux qui ont osé faire du mal au petit prince. Deux jours passèrent encore avant que la forêt de Cristalia ne les prévienne qu'on venait de le retrouver. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, ils ne virent aucun Fallen. Un jeune garde s'approcha et leur tendit un panier où se trouvait le jeune animagus. Il entreprit de raconter sa découverte par sa sœur, son propre soulagement en le reconnaissant.

**Flash-back.

* * *

**

Waren était épuisé, les recherches n'avaient rien donnés et il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir laissé sa sœur toute seule si longtemps. Aucune lumière n'éclairait la chaumière mais une fois à l'intérieur il constata que le feu était toujours allumé bien que très faible. Sa sœur s'était endormie sur une fourrure devant ce dernier, un étrange paquet se trouvait devant elle, en l'observant de plus près il constata que c'était un oiseau. Fatigué, il recouvrit sa sœur d'une couverture avant d'aller s'allonger dans son lit et de s'endormir aussitôt. Ce fut un kangourou qui le réveilla le lendemain en la personne de sa petite sœur.

**-Grand frère, t'es rentré, t'es rentré. Tu restes longtemps ? Tu repars quand ? Tu peux regarder mon oiseau il est blessé.** Répétait-elle inlassablement.

**-Oh non ! Une terreur de 4 ans m'attaque.** Glapit-il en riant.

**-c'est pas vrai, j'en ai 8.** marmonna Rodwen en allant chercher son oiseau pour l'installer sur la table. Waren entreprit de l'identifier, il n'avait pas son pareil pour reconnaitre les bêtes mais là c'était assez étrange. Il avait l'apparence d'un phénix mais son plumage d'un bleu électrique était peu courant, sans parler de son poids trop léger pour un oiseau de cette taille. Une pensée commença à germer dans son esprit, il lança un simple sort et manqua de s'évanouir devant sa découverte.

**-où l'as-tu trouvé ? **Bégaya-t-il.

**-Dawn l'a trouvé dans les noisetiers, tu sais près de la sente des lapins là où il y a des fraises au printemps. **Répondit Rodwen

**-C'est le Prince Fallen, tout le monde le cherche. Je dois l'emmener tout de suite au château, et oui tu peux venir.** Soupira-t-il en voyant la bouille de sa sœur.

Ils partirent en vitesse vers le château, où son roi contacta le royaume de Griffard.

**Fin du Flash-back.

* * *

**

Le jeune elfe et sa sœur furent vivement remercier avant que Roval ne retourne en Serdor où à peine eut-il posé un pied à l'infirmerie qu'il se fit déposséder de sa charge par Elspeth. Cette dernière lança énormément de sorts pour soigner, diagnostiquer, vérifier sur Fallen avant de le retransformer en humain. Son bras resterait faible durant quelques semaines encore mais n'allais plus tarder à se réveiller désormais. A son réveil, deux jours plus tard, il raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu. En apprenant qu'il avait surement croisé Mallos, le roi Callon prit une décision importante. La jeune Meril fera partie du voyage, ne restait plus qu'à l'intégrer à Poudlard. Ils mirent une bonne semaine pour trouver une solution avant qu'un curieux personnage ne la leur apporte sur un plateau.

**-Vos altesses, je pense pouvoir résoudre votre problème.**

**-Mr Ollivanders !** S'écria Fallen en lui sautant dessus.

**-Ravi de te voir en pleine forme, jeune Fallen.** Sourit le fabriquant de baguette avant de reprendre. **Je vous propose de faire passer la princesse Meril comme étant ma filleule. Ses parents étant morts et son tuteur voyageant beaucoup, ce dernier m'aurait demandé à la dernière minute de m'occuper d'elle. Qui viendrait me soupçonner de faire partie de la Meute alors que je leur fournis leur baguette magique. **Ricana-t-il suivi par l'assemblée.

* * *

L'accord fut vite conclu et Meril intégra sans problème Poudlard sous le patronyme de Mélisandre RODRES. Le temps passa puis vint le 1er Septembre. Ce fut le vieux Ollivanders qui les déposa à la gare juste avant que le train parte. Les deux futurs élèves entreprirent de trouver un compartiment libre mais c'était peine perdu, ce fut Rimedur, le familier du prince Mallos, qui trouva le compartiment. Fallen ne fut guère surpris de revoir le blond et ses doutes étaient confirmer par le comportement de Rime' qui était lové contre le blond, ronronnant plus fort qu'une locomotive ce qui était ahurissant de la part d'un puma miniature.

**-Salut, on peut s'assoir**, demanda Fallen.

**-Euh… oui bien sûr. Il est à vous ?**

**-Oui, c'est Rimedur, un satané félin, il t'aime bien si j'en juge son comportement.** Bégaya Meril**. Je m'appelle Mélisandre mais tout le monde me surnomme Méli et voici Fallen, un de mes amis.** Continua-t-elle en observant avec attention son jumeau.

**-J'ai une tache quelque part ?** demanda-t-il faisant rougir Meril qui baissa les yeux en secouant négativement la tête. **Je suis Draco, on vous a obligé à venir vous aussi ?**

Fallen hésita à répondre puis finalement opta pour une semi vérité.

**-En fait, c'est assez confidentiel …**

**-Vous êtes des elfes, je sais mon père et ses amis en ont beaucoup parlé le soir de notre rencontre.**

**-Euh, oui. Je suis ici car je recherche mon âme sœur, je sais juste que c'est un sorcier donc j'ai décidé de venir à l'école pour la trouver. **Répondit Fallen.

La suite du trajet fut propice à de nombreuses discussions notamment sur la vie elfique mais jamais aucun des trois enfants n'aborda leur secret. Vint la fin du trajet, les premières années furent rassemblés et subirent la traditionnelle traversée en barque avant d'atterrir dans une petite salle où un professeur vêtu de très mauvais goût les rejoignit.

**-Bonjour les enfants, je suis le professeur …

* * *

**

Fin pour ce chapitre ^^

**Qui est donc le professeur? non, ce n'est pas l'habituelle McGonagall.n'oubliez pas que le ministère dirige pratiquement Poudlard. Notre chère Minerva a préférée partir à la retraite après la mort de Dumby, n'appréciant pas de se faire retirer le poste de Directrice qui lui revenait.**

Drax, 13/01/2011, 4 pages words.**  
**


	18. 13:Répartitions et confessions

oulà, cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avait pas publié. non je ne vous ai pas oublié, c'est juste les études qui prennent beaucoup de temps et ca va être ainsi jusqu'à fin mai. donc si tout va bien le prochain chapitre des "et si tout n'était..." sortira début juin voir mi-juin.

il y a un chapitre de rappel sur les persos, je ferais éventuellement une remise à jour avec le chapitre suivant.

**résumé des épisodes précédents:** le jeune harry est adopté par le prince Rémiel suite à l'assassinat de ses parents. prénommé Fallen, il va grandir parmi les elfes et subir de nombreuses épreuves renforcant sa crédibilité en tant qu'héritier du trône des elfes de Griffard. lors de ses 11ans, il recoit une lettre de Poudlard, n'ayant d'autre choix que de se rendre sur place, il est séparé de sa famille. en compagnie de Severus Snape, il découvre le chemin de traverse et rencontre le prince Mallos caché sous les traits du jeune Draco Malfoy. contraint de s'enfuir de chez les Dursley, il manque le dernier membre de sa famille, Tom. C'est finalement en compagnie de son amie la princesse Meril qu'il entre à Poudlard, retrouvant Draco/Mallos dans le train.

**bonne lecture**

* * *

**13-Répartitions et confessions**

_La suite du trajet fut propice à de nombreuses discussions notamment sur la vie elfique mais jamais aucun des trois enfants n'aborda leur secret. Vint la fin du trajet, les premières années furent rassemblés et subirent la traditionnelle traversée en barque avant d'atterrir dans une petite salle où un professeur vêtu de très mauvais goût les rejoignit._

_-Bonjour les enfants, je suis le professeur … _

* * *

**-Bonjour les enfants, je suis le professeur Ombrage. Vous allez être répartis sous peu dans quatre maisons qui sont : Gryffondors, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Toutefois cette année, la méthode de répartition à changer, les maisons ne sont plus choisies en fonctions du caractère mais de votre potentiel. Tous les élèves vont devoir repasser. C'est à cause des nouvelles lois du ministère pour nous protéger des hybrides se cachant dans la population et qui polluent notre sang.** Vanta le professeur habillé de rose bonbon avec un motif de chaton.

Fallen fit une grimace, cette fameuse répartition était surtout pour repérer les créatures magiques et mieux les appréhender, oui ! Il croisa le regard de son amie, s'il avait pu lire dans les pensées, il était certains qu'elle pensait à un moyen de fuir rapidement d'ici embarquant son jumeau avec elle et n'hésitant pas à le laisser, lui, ici tout seul.

Finalement, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, une sorte de machine se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Les anciens élèves passaient à travers, en l'espace d'une minute le choix était fait. La répartition avait commencé par les élèves de 7ème année puis chaque année plus bas. Etrangement peu d'élèves étaient envoyés à Serpentard et parmi ces derniers beaucoup étaient originaires d'une autre maison auparavant. Enfin le dernier élève de 2ème année passa, il se retrouva en larmes dans les bras d'un plus âgé désormais chez les Serpents tandis que ces anciens camarades de maisons le huaient en le traitant de monstre.

Fallen déglutit. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment fonctionnait la machine mais la probabilité qu'il se retrouve dans la maison honnie était forte. Déjà les nouveaux élèves passaient à travers la machine, ceux qui allaient dans l'une des 3 maisons sortaient la tête haute, les yeux brulants de fierté, ils étaient pur eux. On arriva enfin à la lettre M. Lorsque Draco fut appelé, il se dirigea à reculons vers la machine qui dès son entrée s'illumina de vert, étrangement comme pour tous les enfants allant à Serpentard, le passage dura un peu plus longtemps. Des murmures se faisaient entendre derrière lui.

**-Je le savais que tu n'étais pas un sang-pur, créature. C'est qui la tare chez toi Malfoy ? Ta mère ou ton père ? Je pense que c'est ton horrible père, il est trop beau pour que cela soit naturel.** Persifla une jeune fille ressemblant à un bouledogue.

Fallen ricana intérieurement, _on peut se demander qui est vraiment une créature, avec ta tête j'ai cru que tu étais un chien_ siffla-t-il.

**-Harry Potter !**

Fallen redressa la tête et observa le bonbon rose en fronçant les sourcils. Cette dernière insista en continuant à l'appeler par ce nom.

**-Je m'appelle Fallen Mornedhil, Harry POTTER est mort voilà pratiquement 11ans.** Contesta Fallen en passant à travers la machine. Il comprit vite pourquoi à chaque fois qu'un futur serpent passait cela prenait plus de temps, quand un chapeau miteux apparu devant lui.

**- je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais je ne peux supporter cette infamie. Osez me voler mon rôle, c'est n'importe quoi, et ces pauvres enfants, marqués du sceaux des hybrides, non, non, non…**

**-euh, oui, que voulez-vous ?**

**- oh pardonnez-moi votre Altesse. Je m'arrange juste pour faire savoir aux exclus, leur véritable maison. Un enfant de Maraudeurs élevés parmi les elfes, oui je vois, pour toi le choix est difficile. Mais Serpentard ou Griffondor t'aurait bien convenu, jeune élu. Tu dois les sauver, sauve les créatures magiques.** Supplia le chapeau avant de se volatiliser.

Fallen ressortit et alla s'assoir près de Draco. Evidemment Meril les rejoignit rapidement. L'ambiance était sombre à la table des Serpents, les insultes pleuvaient de la part de leurs anciens amis. Avec le dernier élève venant les rejoindre à Serpentard, Fallen compta une cinquantaine de membres pour sa maison. 5 dans son année, puis dans l'ordre 2, 4, 3, 7, 12, 15 avec les plus nombreux en 6ème et 7ème années. Le repas pu commencer mais là encore Fallen se sentit bouillir en voyant les mets raffinés des autres tables tandis qu'eux n'avaient que des choses peu ragoutantes.

* * *

Le directeur se leva et se présenta lui et la nouvelle politique de l'école.

**- bonsoir mes chers élèves, je suis Arthur Weasley, comme vous avez pu le constater avec la répartition, le ministère a décidé de clairement identifiés toutes les créatures hybrides se cachant parmi nous. Tout élève s'étant trouvé en contact rapprochés pendant une longue durée avec un hybride se retrouve dans la maison Serpentard. Afin de protégés au mieux nos élèves sains, cette maison ne partagera aucun cours avec les autres, de plus lors des périodes de pleine lune les élèves seront confinés dans leur salle commune de la veille au lendemain de la pleine lune. Sur ce bonne nuit.**

Fallen grimaça en voyant l'un des rouquins de son année se pavaner chez les gryffondors, 2 copies conformes, surement de la même famille que le vantard, regardait ce dernier avec dégoût mais aussi leur paternel. Ce fut Severus qui se présenta à eux pour les conduire jusqu'aux quartiers des Serpentards dans les cachots. Le chemin fut silencieux, seuls quelques sanglots troublaient le calme des couloirs. Severus finit par s'arrêter devant une magnifique statue d'un chien se battant contre un dragon.

**-Espérance,** lâcha-t-il avant de laisser entrer les élèves.

Ceux-ci entrèrent rapidement et se regroupèrent près de la cheminée principale. Severus soupira avant de se placer devant eux et de les regardés un par un. Sa maison s'était dépeuplée, ses anciens serpentards n'avaient pas hésités une seconde avant de brimer les nouveaux serpentards et cela le rendait amer, il n'avait pas réussi à inculquer le respect des autres à ces idiots.

**- Je me présente, Severus Snape, professeur de potions mais si j'en crois le planning que m'a fourni le directeur, je serais dans l'obligation de vous enseigner l'ensemble des matières avec le professeur Flitwick qui n'est plus autorisé à enseigner aux autres maisons. Je reconnais que ce système est très strict, vous n'aurez aucune liberté et cela me désole. Comme vous l'avez compris il y a des loups-garous parmi vous. Je voudrais savoir combien afin de préparer au mieux la potion tue-loup.**

8 mains se levèrent sur les 48 élèves que représentait la maison des serpents.

**-professeur que va-t-il se passé pour les autres étudiants ? Car si j'ai bien compris, dès les jours de pleine lune, nous serons tous cloitrer ici mais nous ne sommes pas tous des loups, nous risquons d'être contaminé.** Demanda un élève de 7ème année en resserrant sur étreinte sur sa compagne. Severus eut un pauvre sourire.

**- je sais et c'est bien cela, je vous demanderais de rester dans vos dortoirs à ce moment-là, les loups resteront dans la salle commune afin d'avoir de l'espace. Mais ce ne sont pas les seules créatures que nous avons ici. Il y a des vampires seuls ou avec leur calice,** dit-il en regardant un petit groupe sur le côté, **des veelas et leur compagnons, des elfes aussi même s'ils n'en sont pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas vos altesses.**

Fallen sourit avant de rejoindre le professeur. Devant son passage les élèves le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, certains des plus âgés le regardaient comme s'ils essayaient de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

**- Bonsoir, je suis donc le prince Fallen, fils du prince Rémiel et petit-fils du roi du royaume de Griffard. Voyant les gestes brusques de certains, il sut que ces derniers avaient compris. Oui, je suis le fils du héros de La Meute, enfin son fils adoptif, mes parents ont été assassinés et Angol dans sa grande bonté m'a sauvée ainsi que mon parrain en nous envoyant auprès des elfes. Nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour rétablir l'égalité des créatures magiques mais ce ne sera pas évident.**

* * *

Après ce dernier aparté, tous les élèves allèrent se coucher, il n'y avait pas vraiment de dortoir fixe, filles et garçons dormaient ensemble, les couples s'isolaient dans une chambre, les célibataires d'une espèce allaient avec les leurs, 1ère année côtoyait les 5ème. Fallen se retrouva avec Draco et Meril dans une chambre assez confortable. Cela fait un petit moment qu'ils étaient couchés quand Fallen fut réveillé par les sanglots de Draco, malgré la présence de Rimedur qui tentait de le consoler. Fallen secoua Meril afin de l'aider à calmer le faux blond.

**-Chut, calme-toi Draco, tout va bien. Personne ne te fera de mal ici.**

**- oui, mais lui, il est tout seul, elle va lui faire du mal, j'aurais dû le dire à père qu'un autre enfant vivait au manoir….. **

Draco stoppa soudain sa confession, il avait dévoilé son secret. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Fallen tenta sa chance, il fallait qu'il sache où était cet enfant, il devait le sauver, il le savait, rien qu'à voir le regard plein d'espoir de Gûl.

**-je peux l'aider à sortir de là Draco, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de savoir où il est exactement. Ce garçon, c'est le vrai Draco.**

**-Mais c'est moi Draco,** glapit le dit Draco

**-non, tu es mon frère, mon jumeau. Quelqu'un t'as enlevé peut après la naissance. Et oui j'en suis sure, Rimedur te colle comme pas possible, je suis certaine que tu l'entends dans ta tête.** Expliqua Meril.

Draco ne savait plus que penser mais au fond il savait qu'ils disaient la vérité. Angel/Draco avait peut-être une chance de sortir de ce carnage.

**-il est dans les cachots, père n'y va jamais car l'accès est dans la salle de mère. Mais moi j'ai trouvé un petit passage dans le salon bleu, il est derrière la bibliothèque. Tu peux vraiment le sauver ?** demanda Draco les yeux brillants de larmes.

Fallen ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sortir un miroir double-sens de sa poche.

**-papa ?**

**-oui ?**

**-j'ai trouvé Mallos. Il a pris la place du vrai Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier est enfermé dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. Il y a 2 issues soit le boudoir de Narcissia soit dans le salon bleu. Il faut l'extraire aussi vite que possible, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…..**

End

* * *

**Donc voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. dans le prochain nous retrouverons notre cher Angel et assisteront à son sauvetage assez particulier.**

j'espère que ca vous a plu, la suite bientôt, promis ca ne sera pas aussi long que pour celui-ci.

Drax, 14/05/2011** 3pages 1/4 words  
**


End file.
